Powerful
by moderatt
Summary: Boston University, première année. C'est dans ce contexte que se rencontrent Quinn et Santana. Les deux filles se lient d'amitié très vite, et si tout semble rose au début, les sentiments qu'elles vont développer l'une pour l'autre, ainsi que leurs caractères explosifs, vont vite compliquer les choses. D'autres personnages de Glee sont également présents (Rachel, Puck, Blaine...)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

Voici, rien que pour vous, une fiction basée autour du Quinntana.

L'histoire prend place à l'université de Boston, les personnages ne se connaissent pas et viennent tous de villes différentes.

Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore quels autres personnages de Glee feront leur apparition, mais si vous avez des suggestions, je les prendrai en compte !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire,  
n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec des reviews, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus motivant.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Moi vivante, je ne partagerai PAS ma chambre avec ce nain à frange sorti du fin fond de l'Ohio.

\- Ecoutez mademoiselle Lopez, les chambres sont attribuées en fonction de l'ordre d'admission et des frais d'inscription payés par chaque étudiant. C'est une répartition qui demande beaucoup d'organisation, nous ne pourrons donc pas changer les affectations dans l'immédiat, répondit calmement la doyenne.

\- Dios mio ! Vous parlez d'une organisation, j'appelle ça un massacre ! Oser me mettre MOI, Santana fucking Lopez, en colocation avec une idiote qui possède une voix bien trop agaçante pour être autorisée ? Je vais ruiner votre réputation. Profitez de votre job de mierda, tant que vous l'avez encore.

Sur ces mots, Santana quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle était arrivée sur le campus de Boston University, et elle avait déjà envie de mettre le feu à cet endroit. Elle avait débarqué à huit heures ce matin, afin de s'installer dans sa chambre et de « s'imprégner » de la vie du campus, avant de démarrer les cours une semaine plus tard. D'après le prospectus qu'elle avait reçu, elle était censée errer dans le campus, se trouver des camarades et réfléchir aux associations et aux fraternités qu'elle voulait rejoindre. Ca, et choisir quels cours elle allait suivre, aussi. Santana trouvait cette « semaine d'intégration » ridicule, elle avait l'impression de revivre ses premiers jours de lycée, où tout le monde cherche à s'intégrer et à se faire des amis en engageant des discussions stériles ou en lançant des sourires timides à n'importe qui. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de chercher des amis, c'était les autres qui venaient vers elle, parce qu'elle était Santana Lopez et que sa réputation la précédait. Mais voilà, elle était maintenant à Boston, et ici, Snix était pour l'instant inconnu. Ces pauvres ignorants allaient bientôt découvrir qu'on ne déconne pas avec une Lopez.

Malheureusement, cette journée qui avait plutôt bien commencé quand elle avait découvert que le campus bénéficiait d'une salle de sport et d'un spa, fut gâchée quand elle rencontra la personne avec qui elle allait devoir partager sa chambre pendant toute une année. Elle était venue sur le campus avec sa grand mère, et lorsqu'elles avaient ouvert la porte de la chambre 696, la latina était loin de s'attendre à ça. Santana s'était retrouvée face à une espèce de gnome hyperactif qui la prit dans ses bras dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle s'était dégagée de son étreinte avec une expression de dégoût, et la dénommée Rachel n'avait même pas semblé le remarquer, déjà occupée à déblatérer sur sa vie. De sa configuration familiale complètement absurde à sa hâte de commencer les cours, le nain n'avait pas laissé une minute de répit à Santana, qui se répétait dans sa tête que ce devait être une erreur. On ne pouvait tout de même pas raisonnablement penser que cette colocation marcherait. Furieuse, elle était sortie en trombe de cette chambre maudite avant que Snix ne fasse éruption et fasse avaler sa langue à Rachel. Sa grand mère l'avait alors rassurée avec un sourire narquois en lui disant qu'elle finirait bien par s'y habituer, ou, au pire, par la tuer.

La matinée s'était poursuivie d'une manière un peu plus agréable; Santana et sa grand mère s'étaient baladées sur le campus et avaient pris un café dans ce qui semblait être l'endroit "hype" du campus. Il faisait beau, en cette fin de mois d'août, et l'université grouillait déjà d'étudiants. Des stands étaient installés un peu partout, chaque association essayant de se rendre visible en criant des phrases incompréhensibles et en forçant chaque passant à prendre un prospectus. Santana avait repéré une équipe de cheerleaders qui faisait une démonstration au centre d'une vaste pelouse. La latina faisait partie de l'équipe des Cheerios, au lycée, et elle était plutôt douée puisqu'elle avait été capitaine pendant trois ans. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait valu sa popularité. Ca, et son caractère.

Un peu plus tard, une fois qu'elle s'était assurée d'avoir bien récupéré toutes ses affaires, elle avait fait ses adieux à sa grand mère, non sans un pincement au coeur. Santana était très proche de cette dernière, surtout depuis que ses parents s'étaient séparés, la prenant à partie dans leurs disputes interminables. Ainsi, pendant ses années lycée, elle allait souvent se réfugier chez sa grand mère pour déguster ses délicieuses fajitas et critiquer tout ce qu'elle pouvait critiquer.  
Une fois l'instant émotion passé, elle était alors retournée dans la fameuse chambre 696 afin de s'installer. Heureusement, Rachel n'était plus là pour le moment.  
La pièce était assez grande. Deux lits se trouvaient près de la fenêtre, chacun accompagné d'une petite table de nuit. Santana s'était approchée de celles-ci, et avait poussé un long soupir lorsqu'elle avait vu celle de Rachel : sa table de nuit était déjà envahie de DVD de comédies musicales, d'un journal intime - pas pour longtemps, si elle le laissait traîner en évidence - et d'un livre sur Broadway. Le reste de la pièce était composé d'une grande table rectangulaire autour de laquelle se trouvaient deux chaises, d'une petite kitchenette en carrelage noir, et d'une salle de bain assez spacieuse. Bref, sans son affreuse colocataire, la chambre était plutôt agréable.

Une fois ses affaires rangées, Santana s'était allongée sur son lit, s'octroyant une petite pause, s'étant réveillée à cinq heures du matin. Alors que son esprit avait commencé à s'évader, un claquement de porte l'avait fait sursauter, et elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec le lutin.

\- Re-bonjour, Santana ! s'était-elle écriée. Je viens de faire un tour dans le campus, c'est génial ! Oh la la, il y a tellement de clubs que j'ai envie de rejoindre ! Tu as vu qu'ils ont une chorale ? Je faisais moi même partie d'une chorale, à mon lycée; le Glee club ! J'étais la meilleure chanteuse, évidemment. Tu sais chanter ? Je suis sûre que tu as une belle voix ! On pourrait y entrer ensemble ? Oh, et tu as vu la salle de sport ? Je fais du tapis tous les matins ! Je crois qu'il faut s'inscrire mais-

\- STOP ! avait alors hurlé Santana. Je me contrefiche de savoir ce que tu as trouvé à faire de ta petite vie misérable sur le campus. Et NON, on ne s'inscrira nulle part ensemble parce que le son de ta voix me donne envie de me défenestrer. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser faire une sieste _tranquillement,_ ça m'empêcherait de t'étriper dès le premier jour.

Rachel l'avait regardée bouche bée pendant toute sa tirade. Visiblement, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui coupe la parole, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. A moins qu'elle espérait que cela change une fois à l'université.

\- Ah, oui, d'accord... Pardon, avait bafouillé Rachel. Je vais retourner faire un tour dehors, il me manque encore plein de choses à voir, j'ai fait une liste ! Je te dirai si j'ai vu des choses intéressantes, alors ! Bonne sieste !

Santana avait alors levé les yeux au ciel, et s'était rallongée en grommelant.

\- Ah, Santana ? avait alors repris le gnome, faisant sursauter la latina.

\- Quoi encore ?

Elle était exaspérée et sentait que sa patience ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

\- Est ce que ça te dérange si je mets des posters sur mon mur ? Je les ai rapportés avec moi ! Ce sont des posters collector des plus grandes comédies musicales de Broadway. J'adore les comédies musicales. Un jour, j'espère que mon nom sera inscrit partout en lettres lumineuses et-

\- OUI ! Accroche tes foutus posters mais laisse-moi tranquille, dios mio !

Rachel l'avait alors gratifiée d'un petit sourire gêné et s'était éclipsée de la chambre sans demander son reste.

Deux heures de sieste plus tard, Santana s'était réveillée en pleine forme, prête à imposer sa loi sur le campus. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait décidé d'aller voir la doyenne pour se débarrasser de sa colocataire. Malheureusement, ce rendez-vous n'avait pas été concluant, et c'est furieuse qu'elle était sortie de là.

Elle se fit alors la promesse de harceler l'administration jusqu'à ce que sa demande soit prise en compte. En attendant, elle se remit en marche dans le campus, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Elle passa devant une fanfare qui reprenait les tubes de l'été à l'aide de trombones et de clarinette, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer mentalement de cette bande de troubadours qui souriaient comme des imbéciles heureux dès qu'ils entendaient un applaudissement.  
Le côté positif de toute cette agitation, c'est qu'elle récupéra des tonnes de produits dérivés, friandises, et autres objets inutiles mais gratuits, ce qui rend leur acquisition d'autant plus jouissive.

Alors qu'elle déambulaient entre les stands, elle se mit à observer les gens qui l'entouraient, à la recherche de faciès agréables qui pourraient lui servir d'amis. Ceux qu'elle examina ne lui parurent pas concluants. Entre les geeks, les midinettes en mini jupe et les grands costauds à l'air idiot, elle commençait à perdre espoir. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une blonde à la silhouette élégante, arrêtée à un stand de photographie. Elle tenait dans sa main des clichés et un grand gars aux cheveux bouclés lui parlait avec entrain. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'approcha du stand, faisant mine de regarder les photos.

\- Bonjour ! lança le bouclé avec enthousiasme. Tu t'intéresses à la photographie ?

Santana se racla la gorge, n'osant pas tourner la tête vers la blonde qui se trouvait maintenant à sa droite. Du coin de l'oeil, la latina vit cependant qu'elle la regardait, intriguée par la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Pas vraiment, non, déclara Santana. Je regarde juste.

\- Bon, eh bien, si malgré tout tu te sens d'humeur curieuse, tu peux toujours venir à notre réunion la semaine prochaine, on est le groupe de photographie du campus, on organise pas mal de trucs sympas qui pourraient te plaire, et c'est l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! lui répondit bouclettes. Moi, c'est Dave, je suis le président de l'association.

\- Santana, lui répondit-elle.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers la blonde, et se retrouva face à un visage parfait, ses yeux verts la regardant avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Et toi, tu es ? lui demanda-t-elle alors, essayant d'adopter un ton neutre malgré le fait que la blonde soit d'une beauté déstabilisante.

\- Quinn, enchantée, répondit l'intéressée d'une voix douce.

\- Première année, aussi ?

\- Exact. Je viens de New York. Et toi ?

\- Pas très loin de chez toi; Philadephie.

Santana s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, mais un raclement de gorge l'en empêcha.

\- Du coup, Quinn, ça t'intéresse ? lui demanda Dave.

La latina ne put s'empêcher de le maudire, ne voulant pas que sa conversation avec Quinn se limite à ce simple échange.

\- Oui, je prends pas mal de photos, donc je viendrai à la réunion pour voir un peu ce que vous proposez.

\- Super ! s'exclama Dave, d'une façon un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de la brune. Est ce que tu veux mon numéro, au cas où tu as des questions ?

 _Plus discret, tu meurs_ , pensa alors Santana.

Quinn eut un sourire froid.

\- Non merci, ça va aller.

\- Pas de soucis ! dit bouclettes en essayant de cacher sa déception. A la semaine prochaine, alors !

Quinn s'éloigna du stand après lui avoir fait un signe de main; Santana, elle, suivit le mouvement sans adresser un seul regard à Dave.  
La blonde avait continué à marcher dans l'allée, et Santana était à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Quelque chose chez cette fille l'attirait, et c'était la seule personne avait qui elle avait eu envie de parler depuis ce matin.  
La latina accéléra alors un peu le pas afin de se retrouver à son niveau, et se lança.

\- Ça te dérange si je te tiens compagnie dans cette quête de choses intéressantes à faire sur le campus ? J'ai aucune envie de retourner aux côtés de ma psychopathe de colocataire, et honnêtement tu es la seule personne qui ne m'a pas donné envie de fuir en courant depuis que je suis arrivée.

Quinn s'était retournée, surprise, lorsque Santana avait commencé à parler, puis elle laissa échapper un rire qui procura d'agréables frissons à la latina.

\- Bien sûr, t'as pas l'air désagréable non plus, répondit-elle en souriant. A vrai dire, je commence à me lasser. D'autant plus qu'on a une semaine pour faire tout ça. Et si on allait faire quelque chose... d'un peu plus fun ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire quelque peu machiavélique.

\- Mmh, là tu m'intéresses, dit Santana en souriant à son tour.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient arrêtées entre deux stands.

\- A quoi tu penses ? renchérit la brune.

\- Je pense que c'est le moment parfait pour commencer l'apéritif et aller prendre quelques verres.

Le sourire de Santana s'élargit à ces paroles, tandis que les yeux de la blonde pétillaient d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me proposer mieux. Moi Santana Fucking Lopez j'ai toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'heure pour commencer l'apéro, affirma-t-elle en se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. Et, j'ai même encore mieux : j'ai repéré une sorte de bar qui a l'air pas mal, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je vois que mademoiselle Lopez a déjà fait ses repérages, constata Quinn en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Je te suis.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous plaît, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est des remarques négatives !

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

Sans plus tarder, le chapitre deux, beaucoup plus long que le premier (je me sens inspirée).

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

(Ah, et merci beaucoup pour ta review CoolKid)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Et c'est donc comme ça qu'on devient la souveraine du lycée, conclut Santana avec un sourire triomphant. Crois moi, faire du chantage, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace dans ce monde.

Quinn lui adressa un sourire entendu.

\- Pas mal, admit-elle. Mais sache que tu as en face de toi la reine incontestée du chantage.

Elle reprit une gorgée de son cocktail, contemplant le soleil désormais sur le point de se coucher. Les deux filles étaient installées à la terrasse du « Corner » depuis plusieurs heures. Elles n'avaient cessé de discuter de tout et de rien. Santana n'avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps une discussion sans bailler au moins une fois. Parler avec Quinn était aussi intéressant que facile, elle n'avait pas eu une seule fois à se demander quel sujet de conversation elle allait bien pouvoir lancer.

\- La reine du chantage, hein ? reprit Santana en arborant un air narquois. Je demande une argumentation construite avec des faits et des exemples précis.

Quinn haussa un sourcil et planta ses yeux verts dans les yeux charbons de la latina.

\- Désolée, tu en sais déjà trop pour quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer, dit-elle en reposant son verre. Je garde ces histoires pour plus tard… Si on se recroise, ajouta-t-elle en promenant son regard sur le campus.

 _Oh, crois moi, on va se recroiser,_ pensa Santana.

Quinn était bel et bien l'une des meilleures rencontres qu'elle ait jamais fait. A vrai dire, ça n'était pas si difficile que ça, sachant que la latina n'aimait pas grand monde. Aux premiers abord, les deux filles ne semblaient pas avoir grand chose en commun, et pourtant. Quinn avait beau avoir des airs de fille à papa bien rangée avec sa petite robe bleue qui laissaient apparaître ses jambes fines et musclées, Santana savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose derrière cette couverture. Elle avait beau l'avoir rencontrée depuis quelques heures seulement, elle savait que la blonde était d'une intelligence redoutable, et qu'elle avait la capacité d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était sûrement dans son regard. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses orbes vertes, une étincelle qui ne trompait pas; elle était loin d'être naïve et innocente.

Santana termina son verre, et le posa brutalement sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Quinn sur elle.

\- Finis ton verre, blondie. On passe aux shots.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'en suis déjà à mon quatrième verre, tu veux me rendre ivre ? demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

\- Peut-être bien, éluda Santana avec un sourire en coin. Tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire que de profiter de ma compagnie avec de l'alcool à volonté, peut-être ?

Quinn termina son verre en quelques gorgées et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- A vrai dire, oui.

Son ton était redevenu étonnamment sérieux. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, quelque part au delà de la pelouse où des groupes d'étudiants s'étaient formés.

La latina sonda le visage de sa nouvelle camarade, à la recherche d'une faille, de quelque chose qui lui indiquât que Quinn plaisantait, mais elle ne vit rien.

Soudain, la blonde se leva, faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise contre le béton. Puis, sans adresser un seul regard à Santana, elle se dirigea à l'intérieur du bar, en prenant soin d'emporter son petit sac à main.

La latina était bien trop surprise pour réagir. Elle regarda Quinn s'éloigner avec la bouche entrouverte, comme si ses mots s'étaient perdus en chemin.

D'où provenait ce changement brusque de comportement ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit qui aurait pu offenser la blonde… Si ?

Perplexe, elle détourna son regard de la porte par laquelle Quinn était entrée, ne voulant pas que celle-ci la surprenne en train de guetter son retour comme un chien abandonné. Elle se mit alors à observer les gens qui l'entouraient, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

\- Et voici pour les deux bombes !

Santana sursauta. Le barman venait d'apporter un plateau rempli de six petits shots. Derrière lui se trouvait Quinn, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rassit à côté de la brune, visiblement satisfaite d'elle. Santana la toisa, un sourcil haussé, attendant des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer. En guise de réponse, Quinn sortit un prospectus de son sac et le posa devant Santana.

\- Six shots, et une invitation à notre première soirée à Broadway University.

Santana jeta un oeil au papier. Il s'agissait en effet d'une invitation à une soirée étudiante dans une des fraternités les plus réputées du campus, la Kappa Gamma Exe. Et pas n'importe laquelle : piscine, open bar, et dj; tout y était.

Santana reporta son regard sur la blonde qui, visiblement, attendait sa réaction.

\- Dois-je en déduire que tu as fait du chantage à ce charmant barman en l'espace de quelques minutes ?

Quinn laissa échapper un rire cristallin et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que tu n'auras jamais la réponse à cette question, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Dans ce cas, je propose qu'on entame ces shots avant que mon taux d'alcoolémie ne redescende, répondit Santana en en positionnant un devant Quinn et un devant elle.

Quinn prit son verre et le tendit en l'air en plantant son regard dans celui de Santana d'un air complice.

\- A notre première beuverie sur ce campus ! lança-t-elle avant de boire.

Santana fit de même et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

\- Tu sais, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment en arrivant ce matin quand j'ai découvert le nain avec qui j'allais partager ma chambre, mais finalement, les choses semblent s'arranger. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas me forcer à faire une mise en scène de Grease avec elle tous les soirs, se moqua-t-elle en reprenant un deuxième shot.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, la mienne est obsédée par la course à pieds. Elle a déjà collé des posters d'Usain Bolt sur sa porte d'armoire et aligné toutes ses chaussures de running près de l'entrée.

Les deux filles continuèrent à parler pendant un peu plus d'une heure, liquidant peu à peu leurs boissons. Au fur et a mesure qu'elles ingéraient l'alcool, elles se sentirent toutes deux de plus en plus joyeuses, et furent même prise d'un fou rire pendant près de cinq minutes.

Une fois l'addition payée, elles quittèrent le Corner.

Il était maintenant près de19h30, et elles décidèrent d'aller se changer avant de commencer les festivités. En chemin, plusieurs étudiants les abordèrent pour leur proposer différents before, certains ayant lieu dans des fraternités, d'autres en plein air. Apparemment, Boston University ne manquait pas de soirées.

Quinn logeait dans la chambre 208, dans un bâtiment pas très éloigné de celui de Santana. Elles prirent la décision de se retrouver près d'une fontaine trente minutes plus tard, le temps de se changer.

Au moment où Santana ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule. Malheureusement, le retour à la réalité fut plutôt brusque.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son nouvel habitat, elle trouva Rachel, déjà en pyjama, en train d'écrire furieusement sur son carnet, en tailleur sur son lit.

A l'instant précis où elle ferma la porte, la naine se lança à nouveau dans un monologue interminable.

\- Oh, Santana, tu es de retour ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si la latina et elle étaient amies depuis leur tendre enfance. Qu'est ce que tu as fait toute la journée ? Tu as rencontré des gens ? Tu as rejoins des associations ? Je me suis inscrite aux auditions de la chorale ! Je ne sais pas encore quelle chanson je vais interpréter, ceci dit… Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Des suggestions ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Santana avait déjà ouvert son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue adéquate pour ce soir.

Devant son manque de réponse, Rachel enchaîna de plus belle.

\- Santana ? Ça va ? Tu comptes sortir ?

Excédée, la latina se retourna et planta un regard assassin dans celui du gnome.

\- Oui, dit-elle simplement. D'autres questions, ou je peux aller prendre une douche tranquillement ?

Rachel déglutit et hocha la tête comme un petit chiot maltraité, puis elle se replongea dans la rédaction de son journal intime.

Santana soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait choisit de porter ce short en cuir qui lui faisait un derrière à tomber par terre, avec un petit haut noir en dentelle.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Santana était maquillée, habillée, et prête à aller se déhancher. La douche lui avait quelques peu rafraîchi les idées, mais l'alcool était encore bien présent dans son sang. Elle se sentait d'excellente humeur, et elle avait hâte de retrouver Quinn.

Sans adresser un regard à sa colocataire, elle partit en claquant la porte, se hâtant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous.

Il faisait un peu plus frais, maintenant que le soleil était quasiment couché. Santana arriva près de la fontaine. Quinn n'était pas encore là. Elle s'assit au bord de l'eau et s'autorisa à se perdre dans ses pensées.

Elle avait un bon pressentiment à propos de cette année. Ça lui faisait du bien de changer d'air. Pendant sa dernière année de lycée, elle n'avait cessé de prier pour que le temps passe plus vite, et qu'elle puisse enfin quitter Philadelphie. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir tous les jours les mêmes visages, de devoir se plier à son emploi du temps monotone et déprimant, de toujours se retrouver au milieu de ces histoires puériles de lycéens, et de se battre pour que personne ne perce à jour son secret. Car, oui, au lycée, Santana avait tout fait pour garder la vérité sur elle bien cachée. Elle avait commis quelques erreurs qui lui avaient values d'attirer l'attention de ses camarades, mais sa réputation de dure à cuire lui avait permis de faire taire les bavards.

Son esprit divaguant se mit à penser à Britanny. C'était bien la seule personne qui allait lui manquer. Celle-ci était allée dans une université de mathématiques, après qu'un test ait révélé ses aptitudes incroyables dans cette discipline. Santana avait toujours su que Britanny était un génie, elle vivait juste dans un autre monde, c'est tout.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la fixait.

\- Hey ! lança une voix masculine.

Santana se retourna brusquement vers le concerné, légèrement agacée d'avoir été arrachée à ses pensées.

Elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme brun plutôt mignon, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il portait un t-shirt de baseball et une de ses mèches lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Salut ! reprit-il. J'étais en train de passer par là et je t'ai vue. Tu es nouvelle ? demanda-t-il.

\- En effet, répondit-elle.

Quinn aurait du être arrivée, depuis le temps. Elle scanna les alentours du regard, mais ne l'aperçut pas.

\- Moi c'est Lucas, je suis en deuxième année.

\- Santana, dit la brune d'un air absent.

\- T'as quoi de prévu ce soir ? renchérit-il. Moi et mes potes de Kappa Gamma Exe on organise une soirée, ça te dit ?

\- Ah, j'ai prévu d'y aller avec une amie. J'ai une invitation, ajouta-t-elle en sortant le fameux papier de son sac. J'espère que l'open bar n'est pas une légende urbaine.

Lucas laissa échapper un rire.

\- Promis ! Et j'espère que tu as mis ton maillot en dessous de cette ravissante tenue, parce que la piscine non plus n'est pas une légende.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Les individus masculins de ce campus n'étaient décidément pas dotés d'une subtilité à tomber par terre.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Quinn pour - enfin - apparaître.

\- Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu un léger imprévu, et comme je n'ai pas ton numéro, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir, se justifia-t-elle en arrivant près de la fontaine.

\- Pas de soucis, comme tu peux le voir j'étais en profonde discussion avec un de nos hôtes de ce soir, rétorqua Santana non sans sarcasme.

Le concerné ne sembla cependant pas le remarquer, et se leva lorsque Quinn fut à leur niveau.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Lucas. Je fais partie des Kappa Gamma Exe; ta copine m'a dit que vous y alliez. Ça commence à 21h30 ! Vous allez voir, les premières soirées sont toujours les meilleures, assura-t-il aux deux filles.

\- Quinn, dit la blonde avec un sourire.

L'espace de quelques secondes, un silence quelque peu gênant s'installa, chacun ne sachant quoi ajouter à tout cela.  
Ce fut Santana qui prit l'initiative.

\- Bon ! dit-elle en se levant. Nous, on va aller faire un tour à un des before, et puis on te verra là bas !

Ainsi, les deux filles s'éloignèrent après avoir salué Lucas.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une des grandes pelouses du campus qui grouillait de monde, Santana observa du coin de l'oeil la blonde. Celle-ci arborait un pantalon bleu en toile et un chemisier blanc qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine. Soudain, elle s'aperçut que Quinn la regardait aussi, et elle détourna le regard, gênée.

\- C'est le cheerleading que tu dois remercier pour ce corps d'athlète ? lança Quinn.

Santana, surprise, sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir.  
Heureusement pour elle, son teint hâlé l'empêchait de rougir.

\- Ça, et ma prédisposition à avoir un physique de rêve, répondit la latina du tac-au-tac, sans se montrer déstabilisée.

Quinn eut un sourire.

Elles étaient maintenant arrivées au niveau de la foule, et le son des basses raisonnait dans le campus. Des centaines d'étudiants étaient regroupés, certains en train de danser, d'autres en train de se servir à boire. Elles décidèrent de prendre un verre, puis se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse aménagée sur la pelouse. Mêlée aux autres jeunes, elles se laissèrent porter par la musique, tout en se resservant fréquemment des verres.

Santana passait un bon moment. Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver au milieu de nouveaux visages, à simplement danser. Elle avait discuté avec quelques personnes. Un dénommé Puck les avait abordées, elle et Quinn. Il semblait déjà bien trop ivre, mais était plutôt distrayant. Son franc parler avait eu le mérite d'attirer les bonnes grâces de Santana, et - l'alcool y étant aussi pour quelque chose - elle ne l'avait pas envoyé bouler comme la plupart des gens.

Quinn, elle aussi, semblait passer un bon moment. Elle se déhanchait avec une élégance qui fascinait la latina, et cette dernière surprit plus d'une fois des garçons la reluquer avec envie. Cette fille avait une véritable aura; tout le monde semblait attiré par elle, mais pour autant, seuls les plus courageux osaient l'aborder, phénomène qui concernait aussi Santana.

Alors que la brune était partie se resservir un verre, elle se retrouva face à une scène déplaisante en retournant au centre de la pelouse. Le fameux Puck était maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de la blonde, souriant bêtement tout en se dandinant près d'elle. Quinn ne semblait guère dérangée par sa présence, et continuait de danser, un sourire aux lèvres.

Santana sentit une vague d'énervement la traverser. Elle la réprima de force. Quinn avait le droit de danser avec qui elle voulait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle et la brune étaient _quelque chose._

Santana s'approcha d'eux, prit quelques gorgées de son verre et recommença à danser, feignant l'indifférence. Un grand blond se rapprocha d'elle en souriant, et se mit à danser avec elle. Les enceinte crachaient maintenant une chanson de Daft Punk, et lorsque le refrain arriva, Santana se sentit décoller. Un sentiment d'euphorie s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentait heureuse, et libre. Les bras en l'air, elle se déhancha de plus belle, fermant les yeux comme pour profiter un peu plus de cet instant.

A un moment, elle sentit un bras se poser sur sa hanche; c'était le blond. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et au lieu de l'envoyer paître comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, elle le laissa, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment, et n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient tant qu'il ne se rapprochait pas.

Elle croisa le regard de Quinn, qui dansait de plus en plus proche de Puck. Celui ci lançait des "Youhouuu" euphoriques à tout va.  
La blonde continua à la fixer, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Santana soutint son regard, et sans savoir pourquoi, se dégagea de l'étreinte du blondinet pour se rapprocher d'elle.  
Quinn s'éloigna un peu de Puck qui était de toute façon trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte, et,, en quelques secondes elles se retrouvèrent à danser toutes les deux.

Santana termina son verre et le jeta en arrière. Le son des basses raisonnait dans son corps, et elle se sentait libérée de toute pensée, souhaitant simplement profiter de l'instant présent.  
Quinn lui adressa un sourire et glissa son bras autour de l'épaule de la brune. Cette dernier frissonna au contact de sa peau douce et chaude. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, et continua à danser, un peu plus sensuellement.  
Le parfum de la blonde envahissait ses narines. C'était à la fois délicat et puissant. Une oxymore qui représentait bien la blonde.

Quelques morceaux plus tard, Quinn se pencha vers Santana. Celle-ci sentit son coeur s'accélérer quand elle vit le visage de la blonde se rapprocher d'elle.

\- On va à la soirée ? lui proposa Quinn, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune.

Santana acquiesça, et, prenant son amie par la main, l'entraîna hors de la foule.

\- Eh, les beautés, partez pas si vite ! s'écria une voix masculine.

C'était Puck.

\- Où est ce que vous allez comme ça ? Y'a pas moyen que je laisse filer de si belles créatures sans Puckerman le puissant, renchérit-il en écrasant une canette de bière dans sa main.

\- Une soirée chez Kappa Gamma Exe, répondit Quinn. Open bar et piscine, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- YES ! cria Puck. Je vous suis les gazelles !

Santana leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa échapper un sourire.  
Ainsi, les trois se mirent en route.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le bâtiment de la fameuse fraternité, après avoir demandé à plusieurs personnes leur chemin.  
Un dénommé Blaine les guida, se rendant lui même à cette soirée. Malgré ses sourcils en forme de parts de pizza, ce garçon était plutôt sympathique.

Le bâtiment de Kappa Gamma Exe était impressionnant. De grandes colones entouraient l'entrée, on aurait dit une sorte de petit manoir, envahi par des lierres. La musique leur parvenait de l'autre côté, ainsi qu'un brouhaha incessant. Sans plus tarder, le quator sonna à la porte, et c'est Lucas qui vint leur ouvrir.

\- Super, vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant Quinn et Santana. Je me demandais si vous alliez venir, il est déjà 23 heures, mais là nuit ne fait que commencer, n'est ce pas ? dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Ça, tu l'as dit mec, approuva Puck en entrant.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement. L'endroit était bondé. Ils traversèrent le salon, pièce à haut plafond et décorée d'un énorme lustre, afin d'atteindre le jardin. Une immense piscine étaient remplie d'étudiants ivres, un DJ juste à côté, et des gens faisaient la queue pour se servir à boire.

\- CET ENDROIT EST ENORME ! hula Puck en enlevant son t-shirt, avant de se jeter dans la piscine.

Blaine suivit le mouvement, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever son haut.  
Quinn et Santana échangèrent un regard entendu, et se déshabillèrent toutes les deux, laissant leurs habits dans un coin du jardin. La latina ne put s'empêcher de balayer le corps de Quinn du regard, et ce qu'elle vit lui plut. La blonde possédait un corps svelte et des courbes parfaites, si bien que Santana s'attarda plus longtemps que prévu sur ses fesses.

\- Quand t'auras fini de mater, on pourra y aller ? lui lança Quinn sur un ton joueur.

Santana ne prit même pas la peine de se justifier et plongea dans la piscine. L'eau était à une température idéale; ou bien était-ce l'alcool qui nourrissait cette illusion ? Quinn la rejoint aussitôt, laissant échapper un petit cri.

Des dizaines d'étudiants dansaient au milieu de l'eau, certains ayant même mis la main sur des matelas gonflables et autres sortes de bouées.

Santana et Quinn avaient rejoint Blaine et Puck à un endroit où ils avaient pieds afin de continuer à danser. Une jolie brune leur lança des bières, et ils continuèrent de plus belle.

Au bout d'un moment, Quinn eut envie d'aller aux toilettes, et elle demanda à Santana de l'y accompagner.  
Elles pénétrèrent dans l'espèce de manoir, et partirent à leur recherche. Au premier étage, elles surprirent des ébats dans une chambre, et une fille allongée sur un lit à côté d'une bassine. Enfin, elle localisèrent les toilettes au fond d'un couloir. Quinn fonça vers la porte, et, devant l'hésitation de Santana, lui lança en riant :

\- Hey, c'est bon, tu peux entrer, on est des filles !

Pendant que Quinn se soulageait, Santana entreprit d'essuyer les traces de son mascara qui avait coulé. La blonde, elle, était toujours impeccable, va savoir par quel miracle.

Quinn la rejoint près du miroir, en manquant de trébucher, pour se laver les mains, et leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Les yeux de la blonde semblaient presque dorés, à la lumière de la salle de bain. Cette dernière se tourna vers Santana, lui lançant à nouveau ce regard indéchiffrable que la latina commençait déjà à aimer. Elle se mordit la lèvre du bas et balaya le corps de la brune de haut en bas.

\- J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais, t'es vraiment... très sexy, finit-elle en plantant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Santana.

Une vague de plaisir traversa le corps de la concernée. Ce fut une des rares fois où elle se retrouva sans voix, face à cette magnifique blonde qui venait de lui faire un compliment pourtant si banal.

Un bruit sourd interrompit ce moment.

\- Eh ! Ouvrez ! J'ai besoin de vomir ! cria une voix masculine.

Quinn saisit la poignée, la tourna, et un garçon livide se jeta dans la pièce, fonçant vers la cuvette des toilettes. Les deux filles s'extirpèrent de ce lieu avec une moue de dégoût.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Santana ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit la blonde plus tôt. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Quinn pouvait lui faire autant d'effet alors qu'elle venait tout juste de la rencontrer.

Elles se perdirent lorsque Santana décida d'aller se resservir un énième verre. Elle se retrouva ensuite à danser sur la table du salon avec une flopée d'autres étudiants.

Aux alentours de 2 heures et demi du matin, elle commença à fatiguer, son manque de sommeil la rattrapant. Les plus courageux étaient en train de finir les fonds de bouteille, et Santana se mit à la recherche de Quinn, pour voir si celle-ci comptait aussi rentrer.

C'est dans le fond du jardin qu'elle la localisa. Elle repéra sa chevelure blonde ondulée et se dirigeait vers elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que Quinn n'était pas seule. En effet, celle-ci était en train d'embrasser langoureusement un jeune homme bouclé.

 _Dave._

Santana le reconnut, le lourdeau du stand de photographie qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans la matinée.  
Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle, et Snix pointer le bout de son nez. Elle serra la mâchoire, et se détourna. C'est en furie qu'elle quitta la soirée, à la fois énervée et honteuse de ressentir de tels sentiments alors que Quinn avait tout les droits de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa langue.

Bon sang, depuis quand Santana Lopez était-elle une rageuse possessive ?

Elle atteint enfin son bâtiment, non sans se perdre dans l'immense campus. Elle ne pensa même pas à ne pas faire de bruit en rentrant, ayant à nouveau complètement oublié l'existence du nain de jardin qui occupait l'autre lit. Epuisée, elle se jeta sur son matelas sans prendre la peine de se changer, et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaît !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez à travers des reviews, ou même me faire des suggestions pour la suite !**

 **A très bientôt ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, merci à Quinntana, Brookey20, et NineUp pour vos reviews ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont follow, ou mis ma fiction en favorite.

Et, comme je l'ai dit à NineUp par mp, en effet je me suis inspirée de Scream Queens et de Pitch Perfect pour le campus, ça n'est pas une expérience personnelle mais le fruit de mon imagination.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'attends vos retours dessus, et bonne lecture !**

P.S: cette fois, ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue de Santana, et non pas du narrateur.

* * *

 **Santana POV**

Mon deuxième jour à Boston University commença particulièrement mal. Tout d'abord, je fus réveillée par une _atroce_ musique. Evidemment, c'était encore le nabot qui se croyait à Broadway. Elle se préparait gaiement avec sa musique à fond comme si mon mal de crâne ne suffisait pas. En effet, la vodka bas de gamme que j'avais ingérée la veille n'avait pas dû faire le plus grand bien à mon organisme.

Je grommelai en me frottant les yeux, et, prenant appui sur mes coudes, fixai Rachel qui était en train de se dandiner dans une robe ridiculement rose.

\- Eh ! lançai-je d'une voix enraillée. Tu peux pas mettre ta musique de cabaret moins fort ? Y'en a qui sont pas restés cloîtrés dans leur chambre hier, précisai-je.

Le nain se retourna avec un sursaut et mit une main sur sa bouche, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

\- Oh, désolée Santana ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu avais l'air de dormir tellement profondément que je ne pensais pas que ma musique te réveillerait. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire.

Les images de la veille me revinrent. Ca avait été une bonne journée, et la soirée avait été à la hauteur de mes espérances. Mis a part ma légère contrariété due à l'épisode Dave/Quinn qui n'avait d'ailleurs aucun sens. N'est ce pas ?

\- Mmh, marmonnai-je en guise de réponse.

Dans un ultime effort, je me glissai hors de mon lit.

Il me fallait un café. Et un verre d'eau. Et peut-être même un doliprane. Est ce que j'avais pris des dolipranes ? _Dios moi_ , mon crâne me faisait un mal de chien. Mon regard se porta sur le micro-ondes. Il était 11h30. Beaucoup trop tôt pour un lendemain de cuite.

 _Satanée Rachel._

Une fois ma tasse de café engloutie et le nain parti à la recherche d'amis, j'entrepris de prendre une douche afin de dissiper le brouillard qui occupait mon cerveau. Pendant que l'eau chaude coulait le long de mon corps, je me demandai ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. J'avais encore six jours pour découvrir le campus. Et boire comme un trou.

Après m'être habillée, je décidai d'envoyer un texto à Quinn pour savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. C'est seulement après avoir saisi mon portable que je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas son numéro. Je soupirai en me faisant une note mentale de le lui demander. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais 150 personnes avec qui traîner, mis à part Quinn et ce cher Puckerman. Ceci dit, cela ne faisait aucun doute que j'allais le recroiser sans aucune difficulté, étant donné sa capacité à se faire remarquer.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir dans la chaleur du campus, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lorsque je l'ouvris, c'est un sourire parfait qui me fit face.

\- Hey !

C'était Quinn. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir à ma porte. D'ailleurs, je ne me souvenais même pas lui avoir dit mon numéro de chambre.

\- Hey, répondis-je bêtement.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais l'air complètement empotée, et reprit contenance.

\- J'allais t'envoyer un texto, mais apparemment tu viens à moi sans même que je te le demande, repris-je sur un ton taquin.

Quinn portait une combinaison bleu ciel. Elle n'avait pas du tout la tête de quelqu'un qui avait passé sa soirée – voir sa journée – à boire, contrairement à moi.

\- Je suis flattée que tu penses à moi dès le réveil, répondit Quinn du tac-au-tac. Ah, et donne moi ton numéro, comme ça je t'envoie un message.

Elle se saisit de son portable et haussa un sourcil dans ma direction, attendant que je lui dicte.

\- 212-555-2386. Pour les nudes, pas avant minuit s'il te plait, ajoutai-je.

Quinn releva les yeux de son écran en riant et en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je prends note, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je décidai mentalement que faire des remarques malsaines à Quinn était mon nouveau hobbie préféré. Ça, et rappeler aux loosers à quel point ils sont nuls.

Une fois nos numéros échangés, nous décidâmes d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner quelque part sur le campus. Une espèce de Starbucks faisait face au Corner, et nous nous installâmes en terrasse. La température était déjà assez élevée, mais une brise agréable venait caresser mes jambes nues.

Alors que j'étais en train de déguster un muffin au chocolat, Quinn me posa _la_ question à laquelle je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie de lui dire la vérité, mais que j'étais _obligée,_ par ma nature de latina au sang chaud, de répondre honnêtement, sans filtre.

\- Au fait, t'es partie à quelle heure de la soirée hier ? s'enquit-elle innocemment. Je t'ai cherchée partout vers 3 heures, mais apparemment tu étais déjà partie.

Je déglutit lentement un bout de muffin et la regardai. Ses yeux, aujourd'hui, étaient d'un vert olive. Comment les yeux d'une personne pouvaient-ils changer aussi rapidement de couleur ? C'est comme si elle m'obligeait à la fixer un peu trop longtemps à chaque fois, à cause de ses satanés yeux.

\- Mmh, vers deux heures et demi, dis-je, évasive.

Elle continua à me fixer en hochant légèrement la tête, comme si elle attendait que j'ajoute quelque chose.

\- Je t'ai cherchée aussi, rajoutai-je alors. Mais je t'ai trouvée en train de lécher les amygdales de bouclettes alors je suis rentrée.

Ça y est. C'était sorti. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ce sujet me mettait mal à l'aise. Et je suis très rarement mal à l'aise puisque, normalement, c'est _moi_ qui déstabilise les autres. C'était sûrement à cause de la réaction que j'avais eue quand j'avais assisté à cette scène. J'avais honte d'avoir ressenti de la colère, ou je ne sais quoi. C'était totalement idiot, et réservé aux loosers comme le hobbit qui partageait ma chambre.

Quinn rougit violemment, puis reporta son regard sur son café tout en le touillant avec sa cuillère.

\- Ah, ça… éluda-t-elle.

Un sentiment de satisfaction s'empara alors de moi. Je savais que j'avais repris le dessus de la situation. Apparemment, ce sujet mettait Quinn encore plus mal à l'aise que moi, et je décidai donc de m'en amuser.

\- Alors ? On a succombé aux bouclettes du charmant Dave, malgré le fait qu'il s'y cache sûrement un nid d'oiseaux ? rajoutai-je, moqueuse.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et releva la tête pour me regarder avec un sourire gêné.

\- J'étais beaucoup plus bourrée que ce que je pensais, apparemment, se justifia-t-elle. Et j'ai fait l'erreur de lui laisser mon numéro, du coup il me harcèle de messages depuis ce matin, m'informa-t-elle en soupirant.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, son portable, qui était posé sur un coin de la table, se mit à vibrer et une notification apparut : ***Nouveau message de Dave***.

\- Woah, commentai-je. Je sais pas si je dois te plaindre parce qu'il a l'air aussi collant que Rachel, ou être vexée parce qu'il a eu ton numéro avant moi, plaisantai-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre - ce qui attira malgré moi mon regard sur sa bouche - et déverrouilla son portable afin de me montrer les fameux messages.

Apparemment, bouclettes n'avait pas peur des monologues; encore un point commun avec le nain.

 **Dave :** Hey ! Bien dormi ? :)

 **Dave :** Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? Je serai encore au stand, tu peux passer me voir quand tu veux !

 **Dave** : Apparemment tu dors encore ahaha !

 **Dave :** On peut se voir pour le déjeuner si tu veux..

Je laissai échapper un rire moqueur.

\- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Il emménage avec toi ? demandai-je en rendant son portable à Quinn.

\- J'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser, je sens qu'il ne va pas me lâcher, dit la blonde en soupirant.

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire et de me sentir étrangement rassurée. L'incident d'hier n'était donc qu'un incident, une erreur. Quinn n'avait visiblement pas succombé au charme inexistant de bouclettes.

\- Fais gaffe, je te rappelle que t'as un date avec lui et son groupe de photographie, lui rappelai-je en terminant mon café.

\- Oh, je crois que je vais me passer de ce groupe finalement, dit Quinn en riant.

Une fois nos déjeuners engloutis, nous décidâmes d'aller visiter les infrastructures du campus. Salle de sport, bibliothèque, gymnase, salle informatique... Nous échouâmes finalement dans ce que le campus avait appelé la "Chill Zone". C'était une immense salle située entre nos deux bâtiments respectifs, meublée de canapés, télévisions, babyfoot et billards.

Alors que nous étions en train de discuter sur un canapé avec deux autres filles qui étaient aussi en première année, une voix que je connaissais nous interrompit.

\- Eh, les filles ! Comment ça va ?

C'était Blaine, le garçon d'hier. Il était affublé d'une chemise bleue et d'un noeud papillon à poids.

Quinn se retourna pour lui faire face et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Hey ! Ecoute, pas trop mal étant donné la masse d'alcool qu'on a ingérée, lui répondit-elle avec un rire léger. Et toi, t'as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Génialissime, affirma-t-il en prenant place sur le canapé d'en face. Ah, et devinez ce que j'ai découvert sur le campus tout à l'heure ?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une étincelle d'excitation.

\- Je sais pas, dis-je d'un ton nonchalant. Un terrain de golf ? Un club d'équitation ? C'est mieux équipé que tout le New Jersey réuni, ici.

Quinn rit à mes propos, ce qui me gonfla - aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître - de fierté.

\- Encore mieux ! s'exclama Blaine. Une piscine en libre service ! Avec jacuzzi, hammam, et tout ce qui va avec. Alors allez chercher vos maillots, et allons-y !

Je dois avouer que la piscine était au delà de mes espérances. Il n'y avait pas seulement un bassin, mais quatre, ainsi qu'une quizaine de jacuzzi répartis autour. Blaine, Quinn, et moi même étions tranquillement installés dans un des jacuzzis en train de déguster des sodas frais, et un DJ mettait de la musique. Je devais avouer que c'était sans doute la meilleure pré-rentrée que j'aurais pu imaginer. En plus de ça, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour peaufiner mon bronzage déjà bien avancé naturellement. Ca n'était pas le cas de Quinn, dont les pommettes rougissaient à vue d'oeil.

\- Alors, blondie, on a oublié sa crème solaire ? la taquinai-je en appuyant mon index sur l'une de ses joues.

Elle chassa ma main avec un sourire en coin.

\- On ne peut pas tous se vanter d'avoir des origines latines, mademoiselle Lopez, renchérit-elle.

Je surpris alors le regard de Blaine qui était en train de reluquer allègrement un blondinet qui sortait de l'eau.

\- Je savais bien que tu jouais dans ce camp là, lui dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Blaine sursauta légèrement et rougit en comprenant qu'il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de rinçage d'oeil.

\- C'est mes noeuds papillons qui t'ont alertée ? me demanda-t-il en riant.

\- Sans aucun doute, oui. Ca, et mon gaydar très affûté, précisai-je.

\- Je croyais que le gaydar était réservé aux gays, releva Quinn en haussa un sourcil joueur en ma direction.

Mon coeur manqua un battement. Je n'avais jamais avoué à quiconque mon attirance pour les filles, mis à part à ma grand mère, et à Britanny, bien évidemment. Enfin, je ne l'avais pas vraiment dit à B, elle le savait, puisque nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à s'embrasser et à coucher ensemble en cachette, l'année dernière.

\- Santana Lopez ne se refuse rien, dis-je simplement, afin de me montrer la plus vague possible.

La blonde ne rajouta rien, mais continua à me fixer quelques instants avant de boire une gorgée de son coca. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux à causes de ses lunettes de soleil, mais je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau en train de fonctionner. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. J'avais peur que cela change quelque chose à notre début de relation. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se dise que j'avais des vues sur elle, ou que je la reluquais avec insistance dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, même si ça n'étais pas _complètement_ faux.

Eh, il n'y a rien de mal à admirer ce qui est beau. Et le corps de Quinn faisait partie de ces choses.

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi agréable. Après avoir passé un peu de temps dans la piscine, à danser autour d'étudiants dont certains avaient déjà commencé à boire, nous avions entrepris de prendre une douche avant de ressortir pour commencer les festivités. Sur le chemin pour revenir à nos chambres, nous avions croisé Puck en train de se montrer en spectacle. Il avait lancé un concours de bras de fer; le perdant devait boire un shot. Apparemment, le garçon à crête était pour le moment imbattable. Il nous proposa de repasser une fois que nous serions prêts afin de festoyer avec lui, non sans nous adresser à Quinn et à moi des clins d'oeil suggestifs.

Blaine habitait dans un bâtiment un peu plus éloigné du nôtre, et nous prîmes son numéro afin de le rejoindre plus tard.

\- A tout à l'heure, blondie. Et sois pas en retard cette fois, je déteste attendre, lançai-je à Quinn au niveau de la fontaine qui séparait nos deux bâtiments.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je constatai, lassée, que Rachel était encore là. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit _toujours_ dans cette maudite chambre au même moment que moi ?

\- Oh, tu as les cheveux mouillés ! constata-t-elle lorsque je passais le pas de la porte. Tu t'es baignée ?

\- Belle déduction, Einstein, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. T'en as d'autres comme ça ?

Le nain se contenta de faire un rire gêné et entreprit de se préparer un plat de pâtes.

\- Je me suis fait une amie aujourd'hui ! reprit-elle avec entrain. Elle aussi veut faire partie de la chorale. Ceci dit, j'espère qu'elle a une moins belle voix que moi, sinon elle va tenter de me voler la vedette, et c'est quelque chose que je n'accepterai pas.

Je la laissai parler tandis que je choisissais les vêtements que j'allais porter ce soir, écoutant à peine ce qu'elle disait. Soudain, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, et le nom de Quinn s'afficha sur mon écran.

\- Allo ? dis-je en décrochant.

\- Hey, S. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié mes clés à l'intérieur, et ma coloc' n'est pas là... commença-t-elle. Ça te dérange si je viens prendre une douche chez toi ?

L'image de la blonde à moitié nue au sortir de la douche traversa mon esprit et je secouai la tête pour m'ôter cette vision - quoi que fort plaisante- .

\- Non, pas de soucis. Par contre le nain est en train de squatter, je vais essayer de m'en débarrasser avant que t'arrives, l'informai-je, peu soucieuse que Rachel m'entende parler d'elle de la sorte.

\- Ahaha, ça marche, merci ! J'arrive ! dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Rachel était en train de manger sa misérable assiette de pâtes.

\- C'était qui ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Une amie, dis-je simplement. Elle va venir prendre une douche, donc ça te dérangerait de finir rapidement de manger et d'aller faire un tour ? On est déjà assez à l'étroit comme ça.

Le gnome me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Là, je ne sais pas ce qui me prit car je ne ressens d'habitude aucune pitié pour quiconque, et surtout pas pour les nains à frange, mais je me vis lui proposer quelque chose de totalement absurde.

\- Si tu fais ça pour moi tu pourras nous accompagner en début de soirée. Mais seulement au début, pour que tu trouves quelqu'un de ton espèce avec qui traîner.

Les yeux de Rachel s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

\- Oh, super ! Merci Santana ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je finis ça en deux minutes et je vais faire un tour ! Je vous rejoins où ? Est ce qu'on va aller à une soirée ? Oh, je devrais peut-être me chan-

\- Reviens dans une heure, dios mio, et arrête de parler, la coupai-je, exaspérée.

Elle acquiesça, termina de manger, et déguerpit de la chambre en chantonnant.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle était décidément beaucoup trop facile à contrôler. Je me demandais comment elle avait pu survivre dans le milieu ingrat qu'est le lycée. Elle devait sans doute se prendre des slushies en pleine face tous les matins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn frappa à ma porte.

\- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, lui dis-je en la faisant entrer. Je t'en prie, viens donc admirer la décoration faite par mon adorable nain domestique.

La blonde fut prise d'un fou rire lorsqu'elle aperçut le mur de Rachel, encombré de multiples posters et de médailles gagnées à je ne sais quel concours de chant ringard. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à sa combinaison quelque peu mouillée par son maillot.

\- Je suppose que tu as aussi besoin de vêtements ? lui demandai-je en faisant un signe de tête vers sa tenue.

\- Mmh, oui, ça serait pas mal, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je la laissai faire son choix parmi mes vêtements, et lui donnai une serviette de bain propre.

\- A toi l'honneur, blondie, lui dis-je en lui indiquant la porte de la douche. Tu veux manger quelque chose avant de sortir ?

\- Je tuerais pour une pizza, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai vu qu'on pouvait s'en faire livrer sur le campus.

\- Ça marche, princesse. Va laver ton petit corps de blanche et je m'occupe des pizzas.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et je m'occupai de commander une pizza quatre fromages.

Pendant que Quinn se douchait, je branchai mon iphone à ma petite enceinte, et entreprit de faire des étirements. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise à cause des entraînements de cheerleading. A raison de 6 heures d'entraînements par semaine, si je ne réalisais pas ma petite routine d'étirements, j'avais des courbatures pendant plusieurs jours. Puis, j'y avais pris goût et entretenais ma souplesse qui s'était démontrée plutôt utile au lit.

Alors que j'étais debout en train de m'étirer le dos en touchant mes pieds avec mes mains, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir.  
Je me relevai et me retournai, et vit le regard de Quinn remonter rapidement vers mon visage. Je sentis ma bouche s'étirer en un large sourire narquois.

\- On admire le matériel ?

Quinn rougit légèrement et s'assit sur le lit de Rachel.

\- J'admirais juste ta souplesse, se justifia-t-elle.

Elle portait un de mes jeans tailles haute avec un petit haut rayé. Je me fis la réflexion que ça lui allait bien mieux qu'à moi.

\- La pizza vient bientôt arriver, l'informai-je en me dirigeant à mon tour vers la douche. Ah, et j'ai été obligée de dire au nain qu'elle pourrait nous accompagner tout à l'heure, pour qu'elle accepte de dégager un moment. Tu vas pas être déçue.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, s'enquit-elle avec un sourire, avant de s'allonger sur mon lit.

Avant que des pensées malsaines n'envahissent mon esprit, je fermai la porte de la salle de bain.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sortis de la salle de bain, enroulée dans ma serviette. Quinn était toujours allongée sur mon matelas, en train de regarder une photo.

\- C'est qui ? m'interrogea-t-elle en me montrant la photo.

Il s'agissait d'une photo de Britanny et moi en tenues de cheerleaders, souriant à l'appareil, nos bras entrecroisés.

\- Ca, c'est Britanny, ma meilleure amie, lui expliquai-je.

\- Elle fait quoi, cette année ?

\- Elle a été acceptée dans une université renommée de mathématiques, près de New York, dis-je. Un petit génie caché.

\- Elle est mignonne, commenta Quinn en reposant la photo.

Puis, elle reporta son regard sur moi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un point au niveau de ma poitrine, et je me rendis compte que ma serviette se faisait la malle, laissant apparaître une grosse partie de mes seins.

\- Je vais m'habiller avant que tu ne me sautes dessus, dis-je avec un clin d'oeil, avant de me diriger vers mon armoire pour prendre des habits.

Sans même la voir, je sentis Quinn lever les yeux au ciel.

Une fois habillée et la pizza dévorée, Rachel entra brusquement dans la chambre, visiblement encore plus excitée qu'avant.  
Elle regarda Quinn avec une sorte d'admiration malsaine, et se précipita vers elle pour lui tendre la main.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Rachel, la colocataire de Santana ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant la main fine et parfaitement manucurée de la blonde. Et toi, tu es ? Santana ne m'a même pas dit ton prénom ! En tout cas, je tiens à dire que tu es magnifique !

La blonde me jeta un regard éberlué, et je haussai les épaules d'un air de dire "je te l'avais dit".

\- Quinn, dit-elle simplement en dégageant sa main de celle de Rachel. Enchantée, rajouta-t-elle par politesse.

\- Bon, on va rejoindre Puck et noeud pap' ? proposai-je avant que le nain ne rende la situation gênante.

Nous quittâmes donc l'appartement afin de rejoindre les autres sur une des pelouses du campus.

* * *

 **Vos avis sur la suite ?**

 **J'ai déjà le chapitre 4 en réserve, je le publierai d'ici une semaine, quand je rentre de vacances !**

 **Merci à tous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur ma fic !  
Vous avez de la chance, j'ai pensé à prendre mon ordi avec moi pendant mon voyage, donc je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible.

NineUp : Et moi j'adore tes compliments ahah. Oui, c'est vrai que Rachel est particulièrement ennuyante telle que je la décris, mais c'est comme ça que je la vois. Ceci dit, elle a de la chance, elle est quand même intégrée à mon histoire, la chanceuse ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire, et je vais essayer d'écrire plus rapidement le suivant.

KeepHopePrincess : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas aussi dévorer celui-là..

Brittana38 : Merci ! Oui, je trouve aussi assez intéressant de les voir plus âgées, et pas dans le Glee Club comme d'habitude. Ahah, t'en fais pas, le rapprochement va avoir lieu, mais petit à petit; j'aime faire durer le suspense ! Et puis après tout, elles viennent de se rencontrer...  
Oh, ça me fait plaisir que tu lises aussi mon autre fic ! Pour l'instant je me concentre sur celle-ci parce qu'il faut que je me remette dans le contexte de let go for tonight, mais j'écrirai la suite !

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Santana POV**

Puck était toujours au même endroit, mais le groupe s'était agrandit, et le concours de bras de fer avait été remplacé par un « beer pong » improvisé sur une table pliante. Blaine était en train de discuter avec un gars aux bras énormes, et des dizaines de bouteilles circulaient entre les mains des étudiants.

Rachel ne tenait plus en place. Dès que nous fûmes arrivées à la hauteur du groupe, elle se jeta sur la première personne et se mit à débiter sur sa vie à une vitesse folle. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir assez de salive pour faire des monologues aussi longs ?  
Quinn m'entraîna en riant vers le beer pong.

\- Allez Lopez, on va voir si tu sais viser, me défia-t-elle en s'approchant de la table autour de laquelle une dizaine de jeunes étaient en train de hurler.

\- Je te parie que je vais t'éclater, répondis-je, sûre de moi. J'ai des années d'expérience.

Nous attendîmes que la partie en cours se termine, et un brun nous tendit la balle de ping pong.

\- Allez les canons, montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire ! lança-t-il tandis que Quinn se plaçait en face de moi.

Puck se glissa derrière la blonde avec un sourire grivois.

\- Je parie sur la belle blondasse ! Désolé, Santana, me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil, mais je la sens habile de ses petites mains.

\- Tu as tort de me sous-estimer. Ce genre de doigté n'a pas de secret pour moi, dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Quinn rougit à cette remarque et je me félicitai intérieurement.

Je me plaçai bien en face de la table, la balle entre les doigts, et fermai un oeil pour viser un des gobelets. Ceux-ci étaient disposés en triangle. Je lançai avec agilité la balle de ping pong, et elle atterrit avec un petit "flop" dans un des verres.

\- Bingo ! criai-je. Allez blondie, tu bois !

Quinn se saisit du gobelet, retira la balle de ping pong, et descendit la bière d'une traite.

\- Pas mal, commenta-t-elle en reposant le verre. Mais mâte un peu ça, Lopez, rajouta-t-elle en lançant la balle à son tour.

Celle ci atterrit en plein dans le premier verre, éclaboussant un peu la table au passage. Je fis une petit moue et bus le breuvage à mon tour.

Le duel entre Quinn et moi continua, tandis que les gens nous acclamaient. Aucune de nous deux ne loupait un seul lancer. Ainsi, au bout de 20 minutes, il nous restait un seul verre chacune. La tension était à son comble.

C'était le tour de la blonde. Elle rata son tir.

\- Alleeeeeez Quinn ! cria Puck. N'oublie pas que j'ai parié sur toi.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien avec un air de défi.

\- Alors, Fabray ? Prête à assumer ta défaite ? lui lançai-je.

Ayant bu très rapidement, je sentais l'alcool me monter à la tête, et je supposai que c'était aussi le cas de Quinn étant donné la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues.

\- Tu parles trop, Lopez, me répondit-elle sur le même ton. Joues.

Je fermai l'oeil droit pour viser l'unique verre restant et... ratai mon lancé.

\- Mierda ! jurai-je.

Quinn se saisit alors de la balle et planta ses orbes vertes dans mes yeux, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. _Dios mio_ ce qu'elle était sexy. Elle était penchée sur la table, et je pouvais apercevoir une parcelle de sa poitrine. Mon regard descendit le long de son corps et -

\- YES ! cria-t-elle. J'ai gagnééééé !

Elle venait de viser le dernier verre. Je le bus en haussant les épaules tandis que Puck faisait tournoyer Q dans ses bras comme un idiot.  
Quinn revint vers moi en haussant un sourcil.

\- Alors ? dit-elle simplement.

\- Alors t'as de la chance que je sois quelqu'un d'altruiste et que je t'aie laissée gagner pour te faire plaisir.

Quinn me donna un coup de coude en riant et m'entraîna au milieu de la pelouse pour danser. Je la suivis et localisai Blaine en train de se déhancher avec "gros bras". Je croisai son regard et lui fit un clin d'oeil pour l'encourager.

Les enceintes crachaient une sorte de musique orientale remixée version techno qui me permit de me déhancher librement. Je faisais des arabesques avec mes bras, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de la musique, quand je sentis des mains se poser sur mes hanches. C'était Quinn. Elle était derrière moi et suivait mes mouvement de hanches tout en tenant mon corps près du sien. Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir et continuai de danser contre elle. La soirée commençait _vraiment bien._

Nous nous interrompîmes pour aller se servir un verre. Un roux nous tendit du vin, et un petit groupe de personnes qui était assis dans l'herbe engagea la discussion avec nous.

\- Alors les filles, vous appréciez ce petit before concocté spécialement pour vous par le grand Puckausorus ? lança Puck en s'asseyant à côté de nous.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est pas mal, acquiesçai-je. Qu'est ce que tu nous réserves pour la suite ?

\- Ahhh du très très lourd, bella, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. J'ai entendu parler d'une soirée dans la "Chill Zone", on va y aller dans pas longtemps parce que les stocks d'alcool commencent à s'épuiser ici, fit-il remarquer en montrant les cadavres de bouteilles.

Quinn, qui était assise en tailleur à côté de moi, passa une main autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle était décidemment très tactile, ce soir. A moins qu'elle ne soit comme ça au quotidien, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer tactile avec ses amis. Elle semblait plutôt le genre de fille à toujours garder une certaine distance avec les gens, sans pour autant se montrer froide, mais juste assez pour les empêcher d'envahir son espace personnel.

\- Si j'avais su que c'était _ça_ leur "pré-rentrée", je n'aurais pas regretté une seule seconde que mes vacances se terminent, dit-elle avec un soupir de bien être.

Je souris et terminai mon verre. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus d'accord.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le groupe se dirigea vers la "Chill Zone" au rythme de la musique, certains vacillant déjà, et des rires fusant de toutes parts.  
La salle était bondée, et les billards et baby foot avaient été placés sur le côté afin de laisser un espace au milieu pour danser.  
Je localisai Rachel au centre, et j'eus le malheur de croiser son regard.

\- Santanaaaaaaaaaaa ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers moi.

Elle avait l'air complètement ivre, et c'était plutôt amusant à voir, à vrai dire.

\- C'est la MEILLEURE soirée que j'aie jamais passée ! s'exclama-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou, sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que t'as déjà été invitée à une soirée autre qu'un karaoké entre geeks ? dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

Elle ignora ma remarque et se tourna vers Quinn qui échangeât un regard amusé avec moi.

\- Quinn… commença le gnome en prenant un air gêné. Est ce que je pourrais avoir ton numéro ?

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

\- Pourquoi diable est ce que tu voudrais son numéro, _loca_ ? m'exclamai-je sans laisser le temps à la blonde de répondre.

Quinn ne dit rien, attendant que le nain réponde, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

\- Eh bien… hésita Rachel en se triturant les mains. Je voulais juste, je ne sais pas, garder contact et pourquoi pas aller prendre un café un jour, parce que tu as l'air très sympathique, expliqua-t-elle en bafouillant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle était vraiment prête à tout pour se faire des amis. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle aille piocher dans les miens, _et surtout pas Quinn_ , pensai-je avec colère. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si les deux étaient compatibles.

Quinn adressa au gnome un sourire compatissant, frôlant la pitié, selon moi.

\- - Mmh, d'accord, on verra ça plus tard, ok ? lui dit-elle.

Je ris intérieurement.  
Rachel hocha précipitamment la tête et retourna danser n'importe comment au milieu de la salle.  
Quinn me lança un regard perplexe.

\- - Me demande pas pourquoi, lui dis-je sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de m'expliquer ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle est juste tarée, rajoutai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

La fête continua de battre son plein. J'enchainais les verres en discutant avec des personnes de temps en temps, tout en allant danser avec Quinn à intervalles réguliers. Globalement, les gens étaient plutôt sympas, même si aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Quinn. Ni à la mienne, d'ailleurs.  
Blaine avait conclu avec gros bras, et Puck sautait sur à peu près tout ce qui bougeait.  
J'étais en train de discuter avec une brune plutôt mignonne, quand j'aperçus des bouclettes significatives.  
 _Dave._

Je le vis scanner la pièce des yeux, avant de se fixer sur un point, et de se diriger vers celui-ci. Ce point, c'était Quinn, évidemment, qui était en train de se déhancher, un verre à la main. Je le suivis du regard, sentant la colère pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Santana ?

La fille avec qui j'étais en train de discuter avait remarqué que je ne prêtais absolument plus aucune attention à ses propos.

\- Désolée, je dois faire un truc, lui dis-je en m'éloignant.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de rejoindre Q, les bouclettes de Dave étaient déjà à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. Quand elle le remarqua, elle eut d'abord une expression de surprise, puis lui adressa un sourire gêné. Le garçon lui dit je-ne-sais-quoi, puis il commença à se déhancher près d'elle, _trop près d'elle_ , ce qui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus. Je m'imaginai alors en train d'arracher ses bouclettes brunes une à une, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste sur son crâne que les vermines qui devaient grouiller dans sa chevelure. Sans réfléchir, je me frayai un chemin vers eux, renversant la moitié de mon verre au passage.

\- Eh ! Fais gaffe ! me lança une voix féminine.

Arrivée à quelques centimètres de Quinn, je fus prise d'une hésitation. Et si Quinn était finalement intéressée par Dave, malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce matin ? Et si elle était juste gênée que je l'ai surprise ? Lorsque je l'avais vue en train de nettoyer la gorge de bouclettes la veille, elle n'avait pas l'air si embêtée, après tout. Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une folle ultra-possessive. Quinn était assez grande pour pouvoir se débarrasser de lui si elle en avait marre.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à retourner voir mon interlocutrice de tout à l'heure, je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne. Je me retournai brusquement. C'était Quinn, qui m'adressa un grand sourire.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, et se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Sauve-moi.

Je lançai un regard mauvais à Dave qui continuait à danser seul à quelques centimètres de nous. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi Quinn s'était éloignée de lui. Je rapprochai alors le corps de la blonde du mien, bien trop heureuse qu'elle soit venue me demander de l'aide contre cet abruti. Q m'adressa un sourire à tomber par terre et plaça une de ses mains en bas de mon dos, provoquant une sensation agréable dans tout mon corps. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, priant pour que Quinn ne remarque pas l'effet que ses attouchements me faisaient à chaque fois.

Nous continuâmes à danser, tandis que Dave gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur sa proie.

\- Il arrête pas de te fixer, indiquai-je à Quinn. Ça devient exaspérant. Je vais pas tarder à l'émasculer, si il continue.

Celle-ci me prit alors par la main et m'entraîna hors du cercle des danseurs. Elle se saisit d'une bouteille de vin rouge au passage et m'entraîna sur un canapé un peu isolé.

\- Voilà, plus de Dave.

\- Faudrait peut-être que tu lui dises que ses bouclettes ne t'intéressent plus, lui dis-je sur un ton moqueur.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Quinn en riant. Mais les mecs comme ça, j'en ai vu des centaines, c'est comme des moules qui s'accrochent à un rocher, c'est très difficile de s'en débarrasser.

\- Oh, _dios mio_ , regardez moi cette croqueuse d'hommes qui en a vu des _centaines_ , me moquai-je. Dis m'en plus, dans ce cas.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir en souriant.

\- Je pense que le plus collant était Finn, commença-t-elle en prenant une grosse gorgée de vin. C'était mon copain en junior year. Tu nous aurais vus, reprit-elle après avoir marqué une pause, on était LE couple populaire du lycée : le quaterback et la reine de la promo, continua-t-elle en riant.

\- _Dios mio_ , qu'est ce que je t'aurais détestée, répondis en riant à mon tour. Je t'imagine très bien déambuler fièrement dans les couloirs avec ton Finn accroché au bras. Je suppose qu'il était à tes pieds et que tu le traitais comme ton fidèle toutou ? demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mmh, ça se pourrait bien, éluda Quinn en reportant son attention sur le centre de la salle.

Ces étudiants ne semblaient _jamais_ se fatiguer. La piste de danse était toujours aussi remplie.  
Quinn et moi continuâmes à parler pendant un moment de tout et de rien. La facilité avec laquelle nous arrivions à échanger me fascinait. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à parler pendant des heures avec quelqu'un. D'habitude, je trouvais ridicule et ennuyeux d'échanger des banalités avec quelqu'un juste pour faire la discussion. Mais là, je ne me forçais pas. La discussion venait d'elle même, et même les sujets les plus simples m'intéressaient. Quinn me faisait rire, et apparemment elle appréciait aussi mon humour. Elle était intelligente, et la regarder n'était pas des activités les plus désagréables. Que demander de plus ?

En l'espace de quelques minutes, la bouteille de vin était terminée, et Quinn semblait de plus en plus ailleurs. Elle passait parfois plusieurs secondes, silencieuse, à contempler un point imaginaire, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Viens, on s'en va, dit-elle brusquement en se levant.

Je levai le regard vers elle avec un air interrogateur.

\- J'ai besoin de calme, ça commence à me donner mal au crâne toute cette musique, dit-elle en balayant la pièce d'un geste de main.

Je me levai à mon tour, n'étant pas non plus contre un peu d'air frais.

Nous nous extirpâmes hors de la Chill Zone, et la fraîcheur du soir me fit le plus grand bien. Quinn se dirigea vers un carré d'herbe abrité par un arbre, et je la suivis de près. Quelques groupes d'étudiants étaient disséminés sur les pelouses, et des bruits de basses sortaient de certains bâtiments. Ce campus semblait continuellement faire la fête. Je me demandai si ça allait encore être le cas lorsque les cours allaient _vraimen_ t commencer.

Q s'allongea dans l'herbe en poussant un soupir de satisfaction, et je fis de même.  
Nous restâmes dans cette position un moment, contemplant simplement les étoiles en silence. Un silence confortable. Je me sentais vraiment bien.

Quinn avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers moi, prenant appui sur son coude.  
Elle planta son regard dans le mien, et entrouvrit la bouche comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais resta finalement silencieuse.

A cet instant, je ne saurais dire si c'était fruit de mon imagination – parfois trop débordante, je le concède – ou pas, mais j'eus l'impression de comprendre ce qu'essayait de me dire Quinn, sans même lui parler. Ses orbes vertes plantées dans mes yeux charbon, j'eus le sentiment qu'elle me disait qu'elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait ma connaissance, et qu'elle sentait, tout comme moi, que cette amitié à peine naissante allait donner de grandes choses. En à peine deux jours, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle connexion avec quelqu'un. Comme si Quinn et moi étions destinées à nous rencontrer depuis longtemps, mais que le hasard des choses en avait voulu autrement et que nous nous rencontrions seulement maintenant. Comme si, pendant tout ce temps là, nos deux âmes attendaient de se rencontrer.  
Je me moquai intérieurement de moi-même. Depuis quand est ce que j'étais aussi niaise ? Ne nous méprenons pas, je n'étais pas en train de me dire que Q était mon âme sœur, mais simplement que… Je ne sais pas. Que quelque chose nous liait. Quelque chose de rare et fort.

Finalement, elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule nue, puis me montra les étoiles du doigt.

\- Toi aussi tu les vois tanguer ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je laissai échapper un rire.

\- Non, j'ai pas du boire assez de vin rouge pour ça, lui répondis-je en tournant le visage vers elle.

Elle avait un profil absolument parfait. Son nez droit et fin se dessinait dans l'ombre de la nuit et ses longs cils recourbés étaient éclairés par la lune.

\- On rentre ? proposa-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et me relevai avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. Nous nous mîmes en route, marchant en silence à travers les pelouses. Une fois arrivées près de la fameuse fontaine, je marquai une pause, pensant qu'elle allait se diriger vers son bâtiment.

\- Oh, ça te dérange si je dors chez toi ? s'enquit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je veux pas risquer de me retrouver à la porte, j'ai aucune idée des activités nocturnes de ma coloc', donc je sais pas si elle est rentrée, ou si elle dort déjà...

\- Non, pas de soucis, lui assurai-je.

Comme si j'allais refuser qu'elle dorme à mes côtés.

\- Par contre, j'espère que le nain est en train de dormir, je suis sûre qu'elle est encore plus fatigante quand elle est ivre, rajoutai-je en me rappelant l'image de Rachel me sautant dans les bras.

Après avoir ouvert la porte 696, je constatai avec étonnement que malgré l'heure tardive - 3 heures - le gnome n'était toujours pas rentré.

Je prêtai un t shirt et un short à Quinn, et me glissai sous mes draps. Le matelas étant fait pour une personne et demi, nous n'étions pas trop à l'étroit. Q se rapprocha cependant de moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Ce contact provoqua - encore une fois, _dios mio_ \- une vague de chaleur dans mon corps, et nous nous endormîmes entrelacées.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

Est ce que Quinn craque aussi pour Santana ? Est ce qu'elle aime bien Dave ?  
Et pourquoi Rachel semble-t-elle vouloir devenir amie avec la blonde ?

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !  
** A bientôt...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous** !

Pour ce chapitre, je vais faire accélérer le temps.  
Par ailleurs, je ne veux pas faire une fiic où tout se passe merveilleusement bien ahah, ce n'est que le début.

Ce chapitre marque donc le début des **vraies** péripéties, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, il est bien plus long que les précédents.

J'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, donc je vais tâcher de publier assez fréquemment.

NineUp: Merci pour ta review, j'adore avoir tes commentaires ! Mmh, je suis pas sûre pour Kurt, pour l'instant on reste avec Blaine, Puck, et Rachel. Mais qui sait, je pourrais bien en rajouter... La deuxième partie de ce chapitre se concentre sur le cas Rachel, j'espère que tu vas apprécier.  
Ahaha, oui, Dave ne disparait pas encore du paysage, j'aime bien aussi faire une Santana qui le déteste.

CoolKid : Ne t'en fais pas, les choses ne vont pas être faciles. Comme je le dis au début, c'est pour planter le décor; je ne pouvais pas faire démarrer les hostilités dès le début sachant que Quinn et Santana ne sont pas censées s'être déjà rencontrées. Ahaha Snix va ressortir, ne t'en fais pas.  
Et, oui, j'ai déjà un chapitre écrit du point de vue de Quinn, ça va arriver.

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Santana POV**

Le reste de la semaine fut riche en évènements. Malheureusement, elle passa bien trop rapidement à mon goût.

Le lendemain de la soirée où Quinn avait fini par dormir avec moi, le gnome avait débarqué en panique au petit matin, en nous expliquant qu'elle s'était réveillée dans le lit d'un inconnu. Ca m'avait d'ailleurs fait beaucoup rire, sachant qu'à peine deux jours auparavant elle était gentiment en train de rédiger son journal intime comme une gosse de 8 ans. Puis, elle avait semblé sortir de son état de panique et remarquer que Quinn et moi étions dans le même lit. Là, elle avait demandé d'un ton tremblotant :

\- Vous avez… dormi ensemble ?

J'avais alors levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, on jouait aux échecs, _estupida_.

Elle avait eu l'air complètement dépitée. Son regard était passé de mon lit, au sien, en passant par Quinn, puis elle avait quitté la chambre sans demander son reste.  
Quinn et moi avions échangé un regard intrigué, puis une théorie m'était alors venue à l'esprit. La théorie la plus logique, selon moi : Berry craquait pour Quinn.  
Ce constat avait semblé la dégoûter, et elle n'avait cessé d'essayer de démonter ma théorie à coups de « Mais non, c'est ridicule, on s'est vues deux fois » ou encore « Elle veut juste qu'on soit amies ». Mais moi, j'étais sûre de ma théorie. Lorsque le hobbit avait aperçu Quinn pour la première fois, j'aurais juré qu'un filet de bave avait coulé sur son menton. Par ailleurs, le regard qu'elle avait eu en nous voyant dans le même lit ce matin ne trompait pas. Bref, ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'énergumènes qui voulaient Quinn, entre le nain et bouclettes. En même temps, qui ne la voudrait pas ?

Les jours suivants, nous avions encore traîné sur le campus, rencontré de nouvelles personnes, et passé nos soirées ensemble. A chaque fois que nous étions légèrement ivres, Quinn s'était montrée tactile avec moi, et j'avais d'ailleurs dormi dans sa chambre un des soirs où je n'avais pas envie de croiser le nain. Cette dernière s'était montrée plus discrète ces derniers jours, il m'avait presque semblé qu'elle me faisait la tête. Pas une grosse perte, m'étais-je alors dit.

D'autre part, nous étions devenues de plus en plus proches de Blaine et Puck. Bien que ces deux là soient totalement opposés, ils semblaient bien s'entendre, et nous formions une sorte de quator original. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse m'entendre avec autant de personnes, à vrai dire. Mais bon, ça n'était que les premiers jours.

J'avais aussi discuté avec quelques autres étudiants, mais leurs prénoms m'échappaient toujours quand je les recroisais. Ils ne me semblaient pas assez intéressants pour que je réserve une place pour leur nom dans mon cerveau diabolique.

Dave, lui, avait retenté quelques approches, notamment en demandant à Quinn de venir assister à sa ridicule réunion de club de photographies. J'avais eu peur que celle-ci accepte, mais elle y avait finalement renoncé en se disant que si elle en faisait partie, bouclettes ne la lâcherait plus.

Et voilà, nous étions maintenant dimanche, et cette semaine de pré-rentrée de folie touchait à sa fin. J'aurais voulu que ça dure encore une semaine de plus, voir deux. J'avais l'impression d'être en colonie de vacances pour jeunes adultes. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi libre auparavant. Il faut dire que j'avais toujours habité chez mes parents, comme la majorité des lycéens lambda.

Nous étions rassemblés dans la salle commune du bâtiment de Quinn. Blaine était en train d'envoyer des textos à gros bras, qui s'appelait en fait James. Puck, Quinn et moi étions en train d'examiner nos emplois du temps respectifs en fronçant les sourcils. Ah, oui, parce qu'hormis les journées passées à traînasser et les soirées à boire, nous avions dû choisir nos matières principales, et nous venions juste de recevoir nos emplois du temps.  
J'avais quatre matières principales : sociologie, histoire, sciences politiques et espacio mundial. Oui, j'avais pris une matière en espagnol ; je suis Santana Lopez, je vous rappelle.  
Quinn avait quasiment les mêmes, sauf qu'à la place de mon électif en espagnol, elle avait choisi « littérature et société ». _Boooooooring_.  
Puck, lui, avait composé son emploi du temps en fonction des cours qui demandaient le moins de travail. Il s'était alors retrouvé avec des matières totalement absurdes et qui n'avaient aucun rapport entre elles : La nature dans tous ses états, L'évolution de la musique, Histoire du protestantisme et mathématiques.

\- Putaaaaaain ! Ils m'ont collé Histoire du protestantisme le jeudi soir ! protesta Puck en envoyant valser son emploi du temps.

\- Bien fait ! se moqua Quinn. T'avais qu'à pas choisir les matières en fonction du nombre d'examens qu'il y a.

\- Le mien est vraiment pas mal, commentai-je en constatant que je ne commençais jamais trop tôt, ce qui me permettrait de faire des grasses matinées.

J'avais aussi décidé dans la semaine de m'inscrire dans l'équipe des cheerleaders. J'étais bonne dans ce domaine au lycée, alors autant continuer. Et puis cette fois, ça ne me prendrait que 3 heures par semaine. Lorsque Puck avait appris ça, j'avais cru qu'il allait jouir sur place. Les yeux brillants, il m'avait demandé si il pourrait venir mater les entrainements. J'avais alors répondu par une claque à l'arrière de son crâne, ce qui ne l'avait pas pour autant calmé.  
Quinn, elle, s'était contentée de m'adresser un sourire narquois en me disant qu'elle avait hâte de me voir faire des cabrioles en uniformes. _Bitch._

\- Moi aussi, dit Quinn en me tendant son emploi du temps. En plus on a des cours en commun. Tu vas pouvoir me mâter même en cours, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

 _Wow_. Et voilà que Quinn se mettait elle aussi à me faire des remarques salaces.  
Depuis le tout début de la rentrée, nous étions restées quasiment tout le temps collées ensemble. Nous nous rejoignions le matin pour se remettre de notre gueule de bois de la veille, nous traînions sur le campus, puis nous allions à des soirées ensemble. En fait, nous avions absolument tout fait ensemble depuis la rentrée, à part prendre nos douches, malheureusement.

\- Bon, et si on allait boire pour oublier qu'on va devoir s'asseoir dans un amphi demain ? proposa Puck, apparemment dépité.

Blaine releva la tête de son téléphone.

\- Boire ?! s'exclama-t-il avec sa voix de mijaurée. Noah, on a passé la semaine à boire, tu peux au moins te retenir la veille de la rentrée, non ?

\- Eh, m'appelle pas Noah ! protesta Puck. Et vous êtes pas drôles. Un petit verre ça fait de mal à personne…

\- On sait tous que tu vas pas t'arrêter à un verre, dit Quinn avec un rire narquois. Pour ma part, je vais plutôt passer une soirée tranquille. Pas d'alcool, ce soir. Par contre demain…

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête. Faire une cure pendant au moins un soir me semblait être une bonne idée. Depuis le début, nous n'avions pas passé une seule soirée sans boire. J'allais commencer à croire que j'étais alcoolique. Et à vrai dire, j'étais un peu fatiguée de ces 6 jours de débauche, aussi plaisant que cela ait été. Je commençais à 10 heures le lendemain, ça me laissait quand même un peu de temps pour dormir. Quinn était dans le même cours que moi. Bueno.

Il devait maintenant être à peu près 18 heures. Quinn proposa qu'on se retrouve vers 19h30 pour dîner tous ensemble, parce qu'elle avait envie de se reposer dans sa chambre. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon bâtiment, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Alors que du Vitalic résonnait dans mes oreilles, la musique s'interrompit pour laisser place à ma sonnerie. Je décrochai sans regarder le nom de mon interlocuteur.

\- Hola ?

\- San ! s'exclama une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

\- Brit ? Comment ça va, amore mio ?

\- Super ! Je me suis installée dans ma chambre avec Lord Tubbington. Il a l'air d'aimer cet endroit, il est juste déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de ping pong sur le campus, parce qu'il adore ça.

Sacrée Brittany. Je n'avais jamais compris d'où elle sortait tous ces trucs sur son chat, mais elle avait l'air tellement sérieuse lorsqu'elle en parlait que je l'avais toujours laissée faire. Je trouvais presque ça adorable. Mais attention, il n'y avait que Brittany que je trouvais adorable.

\- C'est génial, Brit. Alors, t'as résolu combien de théorèmes depuis le début des cours ? demandai-je en riant.

\- Trois, répondit-elle très sérieusement. Mais là je travaille sur une équation qui permettrait de déterminer combien de temps on mettrait à avoir une carie si on ne se lavait les dents qu'avec du Docteur Pepper.

 _Qué ?_

\- Et toi, alors ? renchérit-elle. Tu t'es fait des amis ou tu as envoyé tout le monde à l'hôpital ? Si c'est le cas, c'est pas très gentil, San.

\- Promis, j'ai juste fait quelques bleus, répondis-je en riant légèrement. Et, oui, je me suis fait plusieurs amis. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai même pas encore eu envie d'envoyer la mafia espagnole à leurs trousses.

Le rire de Brittany résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Mais bon, celle que je préfère, c'est Quinn, rajoutai-je.

\- Quinn ? C'est un joli prénom. A quoi elle ressemble ?

\- Elle est blonde, grande, mince, et elle a les yeux verts. Ou noisette. Enfin, je sais pas trop, ils changent toujours de couleur, commentai-je en levant iles yeux au ciel. Elle est vraiment belle, précisai-je. Et, sinon, c'est un peu mon alter ego niveau bitcherie. En moins agressive.

\- Oooh ! s'exclama Brittany avec enthousiasme. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer, un jour ! Est-ce qu'elle aime les licornes ?

\- Euh, je sais pas, Brit, mais je lui demanderai si tu veux.

Nous échangeâmes quelques minutes de plus, puis je raccrochai le cœur léger. Ça me faisait toujours du bien de parler à Brittany. Elle avait cette innocence qui faisait chaud au cœur, et pour autant elle comprenait plein de trucs avant les autres. Elle était très intuitive. Et apparemment un petit génie des mathématiques, ce qui est tout de même très impressionnant.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans ma chambre, je fus surprise de ne pas entendre Rachel prononcer mon nom et me faire le récit inintéressant de sa journée, comme d'habitude. Même si elle s'était montrée moins loquace depuis l'épisode Quinn, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me parler au moins une fois par jour, ce qui était déjà trop à mon goût.  
Le nain était assis – ou debout ? difficile à savoir, vu sa taille – sur le bord de son lit, regardant simplement le mur d'en face. Elle me fit penser aux petites filles possédées par le diable qu'on voit toujours dans les films d'horreurs bas-de-gamme.  
Je l'ignorai, trop contente qu'elle se taise, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Au moment où j'allais refermer la porte, Berry glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement et la rouvrit.

Je le regardai avec stupéfaction.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? lui demandai-je, agressive.

Elle me lança un regard furieux qui lui donna un air de ressemblance frappant avec Grincheux – vous savez, le nain dans Blanche Neige qui râle tout le temps - .

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as demandé à changer de chambre ? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Sur le moment, je ne compris pas.

\- Hein ? J'ai jamais…

Je m'interrompis. J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais allée voir la doyenne dès le premier jour pour lui demander de changer de colocataire.

\- Ne me mens pas, Santana Lopez ! reprit-elle sur un ton théâtral. J'ai des sources fiables !

\- Calmos, le nain, lui dis-je sèchement. J'avais juste oublié, étant donné que ça remonte au premier jour.

Rachel eut l'air choquée par cette information et eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Le premier jour ? Mais… balbutiât-t-elle. On s'était à peine parlées !

\- Ouais, bah, ça a suffit, dis-je simplement. Pas besoin de plus de trois minutes pour comprendre que t'es qu'un petit gnome à frange surexcité et égocentrique qui laisse pas le temps aux autres d'en placer une.

Rachel continua à reculer, et je crus apercevoir ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Je m'en contrefichais. Autant au début je la trouvais seulement insupportable, mais depuis qu'elle s'était mis en tête d'être amie ou je ne sais trop quoi avec Quinn, elle passait son temps à essayer de nous suivre et d'attirer son attention ; je n'allais donc pas la ménager. Elle me sortait par les yeux.

\- Et qui croit naïvement qu'un jour elle pourra être une star, tout ça parce qu'elle connaît toutes les chansons de Grease par cœur, rajoutai-je avec un sourire narquois.

Je prenais toujours un malin plaisir à descendre quelqu'un. Et rien ne me satisfaisait plus que de voir que mes mots faisaient l'effet d'un coup de couteau à mes victimes. Il ne faut pas se frotter à Snix, c'est tout.

Je vis une larme rouler sur la joue de Berry, qui se contenta de me regarder avec un air de chiot abandonné, plantée au milieu de la pièce.

\- Bon, si tu veux pleurer, sors d'ici, je déteste les pleurnichardes, rajoutai-je en lui lançant un regard de dégoût. Sinon, laisse-moi prendre ma douche tranquillement.

Là, un flot de larmes se mit à couler de ses yeux, et sa peau prit une teinte rouge écarlate.

\- Tu… commença-t-elle. TU ES VRAIMENT LA PERSONNE LA PLUS MECHANTE QUE J'AIE JAMAIS RENCONTREE ! hurla-t-elle soudain tout en continuant à pleurer.

Puis, elle quitta la pièce en trombes, sous mon regard médusé, et claqua la porte tellement fort que les murs en tremblèrent.  
Je restai un moment stupéfaite, ne sachant que penser de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.  
QUI se met dans des états pareils pour si peu ? Décidément, cette Rachel Berry était de plus en plus ridicule.

Tout en prenant ma douche, je me mis à repenser à la possibilité de changer de colocataire.  
Etant donné que j'avais passé la semaine avec Q, la présence de Berry dans ma chère chambre 696 ne m'avait pas trop dérangée. Mais maintenant, que je venais de découvrir son côté déséquilibré et fragile, je ne me voyais pas supporter ça toute l'année. Je me fis une note mentale de harceler la doyenne jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. Et puis, pourquoi pas demander à Quinn d'être ma nouvelle colocataire ?  
Cette pensée me réjouit.  
Je ne pourrais pas rêver meilleure roommate que Quinn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Ca devait être Q, puisqu'il était 19h30, heure à laquelle nous devions nous rejoindre.  
Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la blonde était en train de rire à gorge déployée. Je haussai alors les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle au fait de frapper à ma porte.

\- Bien joué, S ! s'enquit-elle en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Je pensais pas que t'aurais l'esprit assez tordu pour faire ça, mais c'est vraiment pas bête.

Je la regardai avec incompréhension, cette fois en fronçant les sourcils.  
 _Dios mio, est ce que tout le monde était devenu taré aujourd'hui ?_

\- De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je, légèrement agacée.

Elle s'arrêta de rire devant mon air perplexe. Et me désigna ma porte d'un coup de tête.

\- Bah, de _ça_ !

Je reportai alors mon regard sur ma porte, et ce que je vis me fit rire à mon tour.  
J'habitais désormais la chambre 666. Snix n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.  
En effet, le 9 du milieu s'était renversé et formait maintenant un 6, quelque peu en décalé par rapport aux autres, mais tout de même. En claquant la porte de toutes ses forces, Berry venait de faire de notre chambre l'antre de l'Enfer. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'allais faire. J'avais décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande par elle-même de changer de chambre. Ainsi, Quinn pourrait venir avec moi. D'autant plus que j'étais sûre que la blonde se plairait dans l'antre de Snix.

Je laissai échapper un ricanement.

\- C'est Berry qui a fait ça accidentellement, apparemment, expliquai-je à Quinn. Bizarre que je n'aie pas eu cette brillante idée avant…

\- Rachel ? s'étonna Quinn. Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

\- Oh, elle a simplement appris que j'avais demandé à changer de chambre, tu sais, le premier jour. Et elle l'a mal pris, donc elle est partie en pleurant, et apparemment elle a claqué la porte un peu trop fort, terminai-je en regardant à nouveau la porte avec contentement.

Quinn haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins, sa crise de colère a du bon.

 **…..**

 **Santana POV**

Le premier mois de cours est passé à une vitesse affolante. Mais c'est plutôt bon signe, je suppose. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer entre les amphis, les soirées – oui, il y en a encore beaucoup – et my partner in crime officielle : Quinn. Nous sommes absolument tout le temps ensemble. Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander si ça aurait été le cas si nous avions été dans le même lycée. Je crois bien que oui. Nous aurions régné sur le lycée ensemble. A l'université, on ne peut pas vraiment régner au sens propre du terme, puisqu'il n'y a plus cette séparation entre les jocks, les geeks, et les loosers. Cependant, je peux assurément dire que nous sommes les deux filles les plus guapas de Boston University. Seule, il faut avouer que je suis déjà à tomber par terre, mais lorsque Quinn marche à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression que c'est la foule se sépare en deux sur notre passage comme la mer rouge. Ça a d'ailleurs quelques avantages, comme pouvoir demander à l'intello de service de m'envoyer ses prises de notes, ou me faire inviter à toutes les soirées des fraternités les plus prisées. Bref, Q et moi sommes inséparables. C'est d'ailleurs la seule qui parvient à ne pas m'agacer. Même Blaine et Puck, malgré le fait que je les adore, ont tendance à m'énerver si je les vois trop souvent.

Nous avons pris nos petites habitudes, et j'ai l'impression que l'on se connaît depuis des années. Le fait qu'on soit pratiquement tout le temps dans les mêmes amphithéâtres est aussi un avantage : quand il se trouve que le cours est d'un tel ennui que je préfèrerais discuter avec Rachel Berry, Quinn est là pour bitcher avec moi. Et dieu sait qu'elle a du talent dans ce domaine. C'est agréable de commérer avec quelqu'un qui a des remarques _pertinentes_ à faire. Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre ce que je dis là si vous n'êtes pas un as de la critique, ce qui est notre cas à Quinn et moi.

Berry, elle, semble être décidée à rester dans ma chambre malgré le fait que je lui fasse vivre un enfer. Pour quelqu'un qui a un corps de lilliputien, elle est plutôt tenace.  
Je m'amuse à défaire son lit qu'elle prend tant de temps à faire le matin, à laisser ma vaisselle sale dans l'évier – je sais très bien qu'elle finira malgré tout par le faire parce que c'est une grande maniaque qui ne supporte pas le désordre – ou encore à passer des heures dans la salle de bain quand elle a besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Et ça, ce ne sont que des exemples. En fait, je fais tout mon possible pour faire honneur à la chambre 666. Cependant, le gnome ne semble pas décidé à partir, et ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Je vais devoir sortir les grands moyens.

Elle a aussi entrepris de parler à Quinn à plusieurs reprises. Parfois à des soirées, d'autres en l'interceptant entre deux cours. Au début, Q avait juste l'air mal à l'aise, mais elle semblait faire son possible pour rester courtoise – chose que je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire si je savais que le hobbit en bavait pour moi, _ew_ -. Puis, au fur et à mesure, les avances maladroites de Berry ont commencé à l'agacer. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus exaspérant qu'un nain qui vous colle aux basques alors que vous êtes en train de vous amuser à une soirée. Ainsi, Quinn a commencé à se lasser de devoir sans cesse décliner les propositions de Berry : prendre un café ensemble, aller faire du shopping… Elle lui a même proposé de faire partie de la chorale de l'Université avec elle, dios mio ! A côté d'elle, Dave est un petit joueur. Certes, il retente souvent des approches, mais ça n'est pas un psychopathe comme elle. J'en ai presque fini par oublier ses ne plis détester ses bouclettes, tant le hobbit est répugnant à côté.

Enfin, ceci dit, cette situation m'amusait beaucoup. Je ne me lassais pas de voir Q rejeter la petite brune. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, ce fût que Quinn pète un câble pour de bon et remette le gnome à sa place. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'elle irait jusque là.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours que Quinn faisait de son mieux pour éviter le nain, mais ça l'exaspérait de devoir modifier ses déplacements et d'être toujours aux aguets, ce que je conçois parfaitement. Elle m'avait donc dit qu'elle allait mettre au point un plan pour se débarrasser définitivement d'elle. Cependant, elle avait refusé de m'en dire plus, ce qui m'avait d'abord agacée. Je déteste être mise à l'écart des plans diaboliques. Surtout si ceux-ci concernent mon affreuse colocataire. Elle m'avait ensuite dit avec un sourire machiavélique que c'était pour me faire la surprise, et que ça allait me plaire, ce qui avait suffit à me convaincre. En même temps, comment résister à son regard ? Je suis sûre qu'elle me lance une espèce de sortilège hypnotique quand elle me regarde de cette manière, la fourbe.

A plusieurs reprises, Q avait disparu, et n'avait pas voulu me dire à quel endroit. Elle m'avait simplement expliqué que ça faisait partie de son plan. Ça m'intriguait de plus en plus, mais la blonde semblait décidée à ne rien me dire.  
Ce qui m'alerta un jour, c'est lorsque je constatai que Quin disparaissait au même moment que le nain. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard, et mon troisième œil mexicain en avait déduit qu'elles étaient toutes les deux. Cette pensée m'avait horrifiée. Et si Quinn avait fini par trouver Rachel sympathique ? Non, c'était impossible. Personne de sain d'esprit ne pouvait apprécier cet énergumène, et surtout pas Quinn.

 **/ Changement de temps : récit au passé /**

J'eus réponse à ma question lorsque, un samedi matin, le nain débarqua dans la chambre avec un air narquois sur le visage. Elle se planta devant mon lit et me déclara, sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit :

\- J'étais avec Quinn. Elle est venue me voir à la chorale ! s'exclama-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et elle a dit que je chantais très bien.

Elle avait l'air tellement fière d'elle, c'était hilarant. Mais moi, je savais que ça faisait partie du plan de Quinn, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle était allée la voir chanter. Je me contentai donc de répondre par un « Ah » désintéressé et de retourner à mes occupations. Cette réaction sembla contrarier Rachel, qui resta encore quelques minutes plantée devant mon lit, attendant sûrement que je réagisse. Mais je n'en fis rien.

Le lendemain, Quinn avait l'air surexcitée lorsque nous étions en train de prendre un café au Corner. Elle avait ce regard diabolique collé sur le visage, et je finis par lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- C'est aujourd'hui. Si tu veux profiter du spectacle, c'est 18 heures sur la grande pelouse, me dit-elle avec un air mesquin.

J'allais enfin savoir ce que Q tramait depuis quelques jours. J'étais étonnée qu'elle établisse un plan sur plusieurs jours. Je suis plutôt du genre à agir directement lorsque je veux blesser quelqu'un, je suis dans la confrontation, j'adore ça. Mais Quinn est patiente. Et c'est ce jour là que je compris que c'était une calculatrice et une manipulatrice hors paire.  
Je me retrouvai donc sur la grande pelouse à 18 heures, accompagnée de Puck et Blaine, qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se tramait, tout comme les autres étudiants qui étaient dispersés sur la pelouse, à discuter tranquillement. Moi, j'étais impatiente. J'avais hâte de savoir ce que Q avait concocté pour le nain à frange.

Quinn arriva un peu après, et s'assit à côté de moi en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'étais la seule au courant qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Et j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça.  
Le nain débarqua sur la pelouse quelques minutes après. Elle semblait surexcitée, et ordonna à tout le monde de faire un espace au milieu de la pelouse. Malgré les nombreuses protestations, elle finit par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, sûrement grâce à sa voix nasillarde qui vous crevait les tympans si vous n'obtempériez pas.  
Celle-ci m'adressa aussi un sourire auquel je ne répondis pas lorsqu'elle me remarqua.

Ensuite, ce fut _le drame_.  
Et je dis ça avec le recul, donc essayez d'imaginer la catastrophe que ça a été sur le moment.

Rachel se plaça au milieu du cercle qui s'était formé, faisant face à une Quinn impassible. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et la blonde lui rendit un sourire hypocrite qui ne pouvait tromper personne – à part Berry, apparemment- . Ensuite, cinq loosers débarquèrent sur la pelouse et se placèrent derrière Rachel, comme s'ils allaient démarrer une chorégraphie.  
 _Si j'avais su._

Une musique démarra, et les cinq bouffons se mirent à danser. C'est là que je compris qui s'agissait des autres membres de la _fameuse_ chorale. Comme si leur danse n'était pas déjà assez gênante – ils gesticulaient dans tous les sens avec un sourire idiot collé sur le visage – Rachel se mit à chanter. Certes, elle avait une belle voix, mais là n'était pas le problème. Elle interprétait une chanson d'amour absolument ridicule et ringarde, dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Et ce qui était encore plus affligeant, c'est qu'elle adressait ses paroles directement à Quinn, comme si elle lui chantait une sérénade. Je ne saurais dire si j'avais envie de rire ou de partir en courant, tant la scène était mortifiante. C'était sûrement la scène la plus embarrassante à laquelle j'avais jamais assistée, et pourtant dieu sait que j'ai humilié pas mal de gens.  
Mais _ça_.

Des rires fusaient parmi les groupes d'étudiants, mais la plupart étaient trop éberlués pour parler.  
J'observai Quinn pendant ce numéro affligeant. Elle gardait un sourire figé en regardant Rachel, mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle se délectait du spectacle. Voir Rachel se ridiculiser en public lui procurait visiblement une immense satisfaction.  
Comment avait-elle fait pour convaincre Rachel de lui chanter une chanson en public ? Et ce, en seulement 3 jours ? C'était totalement insensé. Je me devais de lui demander des détails sur son plan plus tard, par pure curiosité.

\- Qu'est ce que… commença soudain Blaine, les yeux écarquillés. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je te présente ma colocataire, Rachel Berry. Insupportable, naine, et totalement amoureuse de Quinn, lui avais-je dit en reportant mon attention sur le « spectacle ».

Je devais avouer que c'était jouissif de la voir se ridiculiser de la sorte. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure vengeance. Mais c'était aussi gênant que drôle. Certains élèves étaient en train de la prendre en vidéo, mais pas pour la qualité de la performance, si vous voulez mon avis. D'autres, surtout des gens que l'on connaissait, regardaient Quinn puis Rachel à tour de rôle, se demandant sûrement pourquoi le gnome semblait déclarer sa flamme à la blonde.

Ce carnage sembla durer une éternité, mais Berry semblait prendre du plaisir à se donner son spectacle. Il faut dire qu'elle était tellement sûre de son talent.  
Je ne pensais pas que la situation pouvait être plus gênante que ce qu'elle n'était déjà, mais j'avais tort. Ce fut encore pire lorsque le numéro se termina.  
Au moins, il y eut quelques applaudissements. Il fallait dire qu'après tout, c'était plutôt divertissant. Un peu comme un numéro de clowns, vous voyez ?  
Lorsque les applaudissements se turent, certains se remirent à parler, mais la pelouse était relativement silencieuse, comme si le public attendait une explication.

Quinn se mit debout. Alors que Rachel s'approchait d'elle, elle commença à frapper dans ses mains, de façon très lente et forte, comme pour attirer l'attention sur la scène qui allait se dérouler. _Clever.  
_ Berry se rapprocha encore, et lui adressa un immense sourire.  
C'est là que le point culminant du plan de Quinn eut lieu, comme si l'humiliation publique de Berry ne suffisait pas. C'est aussi là que je compris que Q pouvait se montrer _très cruelle_. Peut-être même plus que moi, ce qui est relativement impressionnant.

\- Bravo Rachel, dit Quinn d'un ton froid. C'est _exactement_ ce que je voulais voir.

Berry sembla prendre ce constat comme un compliment. _Quelle idiote._ Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ? Quinn avait l'air tout sauf sincère.  
Puck s'était penché en avant, ne voulant pas rater une miette de la scène.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire. Super, alors, on a répété plusieurs heures pour arriver à ce résultat. Et je suis assez fière de moi. Et… Je voulais te montrer à travers cette chanson que… Je t'aime vraiment bien, ajouta-t-elle en prenant un air timide.

 _Ew._

Quinn eut un rire mauvais.

\- Moi aussi je suis fière de toi, Rachel. A travers cette prestation, tu viens de montrer exactement ce pourquoi je ne veux pas de toi.

La brune eut un hoquet de surprise et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Quinn se rapprocha d'elle. Elle lui mettait au moins une tête et demi, et le gnome avait la tête relevée pour la regarder dans les yeux, attendant la suite.

\- Tu es _ridicule_ , et tu viens de le montrer à tout le campus, cracha-t-elle en désignant les alentours d'un vague geste de la main. Je te vois uniquement comme une naine agaçante qui se prend pour une diva, et qui croit que c'est en me harcelant _tous les jours_ avec sa voix _insupportable_ que je vais lui tomber dans les bras, siffla-t-elle en se rapprochant toujours de Rachel, qui commençait, elle, à reculer.

Quinn posa son index sur le front du hobbit, et exerça une pression dessus de manière à la faire encore reculer.

\- Alors maintenant que tu sais ce que je pense de toi, tu vas arrêter de me suivre partout, de me parler, et même de me regarder, parce que tout ce que tu m'inspires c'est du _dégoût_ , continua-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

Elle était presque effrayante, sur le moment. Même moi, Santana Fucking Lopez, je me serais sentie légèrement mal si quelqu'un me regardait avec tant de froideur et de dégoût. Les yeux de Quinn avaient décidemment une emprise diabolique sur n'importe qui.

Berry avait les lèvres qui commençaient à trembler, et ses yeux semblaient humides.

Autour, il régnait un silence pesant. Tout le monde semblait suspendu aux paroles de Quinn, fascinés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Puck ne cessait de répéter à quel point Quinn était sexy quand elle s'énervait, et ne la lâchait pas du regard. Blaine, lui, semblait horrifié pour Rachel. C'était un gentil garçon, après tout, c'était normal qu'il ressente de la compassion, je suppose.

Moi, j'étais partagée entre l'admiration, et le choc. J'étais admirative du plan de Quinn, du soin qu'elle avait pris pour anéantir tous les espoirs de Rachel, et de la patience dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle avait tout de même fait en sorte d'aller voir Berry plusieurs fois pour lui faire croire qu'elle avait une chance, avait même supporté son _horrible_ chorale, et avait fait en sorte que celle-ci lui chante une chanson d'amour devant _tout_ le campus. Tout ça dans l'unique but de l'humilier ensuite publiquement en la rejetant violemment. C'était à la fois complètement tordu et génial. Ce qui me choquait, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas une _once_ de pitié. Je veux dire, je n'en ai pas non plus. Mais, quand je veux descendre quelqu'un, je lui dis des choses affreuses, je lui lance un slushie, ou je sabote ses projets, mais je ne vais pas jusqu'à établir un plan sur plusieurs jours. Je ne suis tout simplement pas assez patiente. Je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer Quinn à Coach Sylvester, mon entraîneur de cheerleading au lycée. Elle était tout simplement _diabolique_ au sens propre du terme, et _très_ patiente. Elle finissait toujours par obtenir vengeance, et de la pire manière qui soit.

\- Mais… commença Rachel, la voix éraillée. Je ne comprends pas… Tu avais l'air de dire que si je chantais pour toi, ça te ferait réfléchir….

Quinn éclata de rire. Un rire moqueur qui donnait froid dans le dos.  
Puck avait raison. Elle était _vraiment_ sexy, _dios mio_. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'impressionnait.

\- Tu croyais _vraiment_ que j'allais succomber devant ce spectacle affligeant ? J'ai rarement été aussi embarrassée de ma vie, et pourtant c'était pas moi qui me donnait en spectacle.

Rachel semblait lutter pour ne pas pleurer, mais je la vis déglutir plusieurs fois.  
Un des 5 clowns qui l'accompagnaient fit son chemin jusqu'à Rachel, lui mit une main sur l'épaule, et lança un regard mauvais à Quinn.

\- Allez viens, Rachel, on s'en va, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait déterminé.

Quinn haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et il sembla se rapetisser sur place.  
Berry eut alors une réaction très étrange. Elle semblait plus déçue que triste, comme si elle avait un autre projet derrière tout ça. Comme si ça n'était pas l'affection de Quinn qui lui importait.  
Alors que son ami l'emportait avec elle et que les discussions reprenaient autour de nous, elle m'adressa un long regard que je ne compris pas. Un regard de reproche, il me semblait. Peut-être pensait-elle que c'était de ma faute si Q ne voulait pas d'elle ?

Quinn, revient vers nous, un air satisfait sur le visage.

\- Quinn ! C'était quoi, CA ? lui demanda aussitôt Blaine, paniqué.

Elle lui adressa un sourire joueur.

\- Simple mise au point. Je préfère éviter les malentendus.

\- Là, je pense qu'il n'y en a pas, commentai-je en regardant la petite silhouette s'éloigner au loin. Si ma chambre se retrouver inondée par ses larmes je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable, Fabray.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

Dans le prochain, un personnage de Glee va prendre plus d'importance, ce qui va avoir un impact sur la relation de Q et S...

 **J'attends vos avis, ça fait plaisir de savoir que je suis lue, c'est plutôt encourageant pour continuer !**

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, et désolée pour le léger laps de temps !**

NineUp : Ahaha j'aime beaucoup décrire une Quinn diabolique (et ça n'est que le début). Ahaha, eh bien, pour Rachel, la réponse sera dans ce chapitre.  
Alors si tu la trouves détestable, c'est que je fais bien mon boulot, on peut dire que je fais tout pour la rendre agaçante.  
Mmh, Puck/Quinn, encore à explorer... Je ne dirais rien de plus.  
Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews régulières, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

Brittana38 : Ahaha j'ai toujours préféré la Quinn diabolique du début de la saison 1 plutôt que la petite fille fragile, je t'avoue.  
Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'évolution de l'histoire, et si vous avez des envies particulières, je peux faire en sorte d'exhausser vos voeux (elle est pas belle la vie ?).**

 **Dans un registre moins léger, je viens de commencer une fiction sur du Quinntana qui se passe en prison, Bittersweet, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La confrontation Quinn/Rachel – enfin, le massacre, si je puis dire – eut une conséquence inespérée : le gnome quitta d'elle-même la chambre 666.  
Mais d'abord, revenons sur les détails juteux de la soirée.

Après l'humiliation publique de Berry, nous avions décidé de traîner sur les pelouses avec des bières et du vin. Quinn avait eu droit à un bon nombre de questions, après cet épisode, mais elle était restée relativement évasive. Moi, je n'avais attendu qu'une chose : être seule avec elle pour entendre les détails croustillants de cette opération. Ce soir là, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de regarder Quinn d'une autre manière. La voir agir de la sorte, avec tant de cruauté et de froideur, avait eu pour effet d'attiser ma curiosité. Je voulais en savoir plus sur cette Quinn là. Celle qu'elle ne montrait pas aux premiers abords, ou du moins, pas à tout le monde.

J'avais finalement obtenu ce que je voulais sur le chemin du retour pour rejoindre nos chambres respectives. Je n'avais pas hâte de retourner dans la mienne, étant donné que je m'attendais à y trouver une version bas-de-gamme de Venise étant donné le flot de larmes que Berry devait avoir déversé.

\- Bon. Maintenant, je veux tout savoir. En détails, avais-je lancé à la blonde.

Quinn m'avait adressé un sourire malicieux et s'était assise sur le bord de la fameuse fontaine.

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, avait-elle alors répliqué.

\- T'emballe pas, blondie, on parle pas de magie là, mais d'une lapidation publique.

Elle m'avait alors détaillé son procédé, à la manière d'un chef étoilé qui explique une recette complexe. J'avais été surprise par la façon dont tout ce qu'elle me disait semblait naturel pour elle, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. On aurait presque dit que c'était un hobbie, et c'était peut-être d'ailleurs le cas. Elle m'avait raconté comment elle avait d'abord abordé Berry en lui disant qu'elle s'était trompée sur elle, et qu'elle aimerait bien apprendre à la connaître. A ma grande stupéfaction, la blonde avait même pris un café avec le hobbit; _quelle horreur_. Elle avait ensuite demandé à la voir chanter au sein de sa chorale, et une fois la séance terminée, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle aimerait bien que le nain chante pour elle. Apparemment, Q avait pensé aux moindres détails, puisqu'elle était même allée jusqu'à lui dire qu'elle adorait les chansons d'amour ringardes, juste pour être sûre que la prestation soit la plus ridicule possible. Ensuite, elle n'avait eu qu'à attendre un jour pour que Rachel lui dise de venir à la pelouse à 18h afin de découvrir sa « surprise ». On peut dire que c'était plutôt la brune qui avait du être surprise par ce qui l'attendait.

\- Il y a juste un truc que je comprends pas, avais-je alors dit lorsqu'elle avait achevé son récit. Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es donné autant de mal ? Je veux dire, t'aurais pu simplement la faire pleurer en lui disant ses quatre vérités. Ou en lui coupant sa frange.

Quinn avait alors eu un sourire mystérieux. Ça n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais. Comme si il y avait certaines choses qu'elle gardait pour elle.

\- Parce qu'elle ne me semblait pas du genre à laisser tomber si facilement, avait-elle fini par dire en haussant les épaules.

Mais je savais qu'il y avait autre chose. Selon moi, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle _aimait_ ça. Quinn aimait humilier les autres. Elle y prenait du plaisir. Et qui étais-je pour le lui reprocher ? Dieu sait que j'adore ça aussi. Humilier quelqu'un, ça n'est pas simplement un acte de méchanceté gratuite. C'est aussi une manière de se sentir puissante, de savoir qu'on contrôle la situation. Ce qui m'intriguait, c'était que Quinn ne veuille pas l'admettre. Etait-ce parce qu'elle ne se l'avouait pas à elle-même, ou parce qu'elle voulait passer pour une meilleure personne que ce qu'elle n'était ? J'étais loin de penser que Quinn était une mauvaise personne, mais elle avait indéniablement un côté sadique, et c'était d'ailleurs une des choses que j'aimais chez elle. C'était aussi pour ça que l'on se ressemblait tant.

Après s'être dit au revoir, j'étais donc retournée dans ma chambre, craignant de devoir affronter une Rachel effondrée et s'apitoyant sur son sort. Si elle comptait sur mon épaule pour la réconforter, c'était tout à fait hors de question.

Lorsque j'ouvris ma porte, c'est un silence de marbre qui m'accueillit.  
Pas de trace du nain.

Je constatai alors avec stupéfaction que son lit était vide. Mais ce qui m'alerta, c'était que le mur qui le longeait aussi. Toutes ses ridicules affiches de Broadway avaient disparues. Envolées. Je m'approchai alors avec précaution de son côté, et examinai un instant le mur blanc.

 _Ou diable était-elle passée ?_

Je décidai alors d'ouvrir son armoire, ne sachant trop ce à quoi je m'attendais. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte du meuble, ce furent des étagères totalement vides qui me firent face.

Je restai un moment immobile, ne sachant trop que penser. Apparemment, et il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour en venir à cette conclusion, Berry avait plié bagage. Pour aller où ? Ça, je ne savais pas, et honnêtement, je m'en contrefichais. _Le gnome était parti.  
_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un immense soulagement, même si toute personne normalement constituée se serait plutôt inquiétée de savoir où elle était partie.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à refermer ce placard, quelque chose attira mon attention. Sur l'étagère du bas gisait ce que je reconnus comme son foutu journal intime.  
J'hésitai un moment avant de m'en saisir. J'étais étonnée qu'elle ait pu l'oublier, ce bout de papier semblait tellement important pour elle, elle passait des heures à griffonner des trucs dedans.

Etant curieuse de nature, je ne me fis pas prier pour m'asseoir sur mon lit et l'ouvrir avec hâte. Je crevais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son petit cerveau de lilliputien. J'étais comme un archéologue qui venait de découvrir un fossile d'une espèce non identifiée.

La couverture était rose – évidemment – et décorée de petits dessins griffonnés au stylo noir. Je reconnus le visage de l'héroïne de Grease et levai les yeux au ciel.  
 _Vraiment trop prévisible._

Un petit cadenas était accroché au carnet, et je fus un instant déçue à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'ouvrir, mais celui-ci était ouvert.  
 _Qui a un journal intime cadenassé à 18 ans ?_ Franchement, cette fille me dépassait.

J'ouvris alors le carnet, et me plongeai dans sa lecture, grisée par ma découverte, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

 _ **Cher journal,**_

 _ **C'est aujourd'hui que commence ma grande aventure : la vie universitaire !  
Je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de découvrir la vie du campus. Je suis arrivée tôt ce matin, et je le connais déjà par cœur ! Mais je dois t'avouer que ce qui a le plus attiré mon attention, c'est cet auditorium. Il y a un magnifique piano à queue au milieu de la scène. Je me vois déjà en jouer tout en chantant, un public m'écoutant, les larmes aux yeux. Ah, je sens que cette année va être MON année. Je vais être une star, parce que, comme me le disent souvent mes deux papas, je le mérite, je suis la meilleure. Je suis la fille cachée de Barbara, après tout.**_

 _ **Mais trêve de bavardages. J'ai aussi repéré le stand de la chorale de Boston University, et je dois ABSOLUMENT aller m'inscrire aux auditions !**_

 _ **Je te reparle tout à l'heure.**_

Je levai les yeux aux ciels. Même à l'écrit, je la trouvais insupportable. A ce niveau là, sa propension à être agaçante était presque impressionnante. J'espérai que la suite ne serait pas aussi ennuyeuse que le début, sinon j'allais vite arrêter ma lecture.

 _ **Me revoilà !**_

 _ **Ça y est, je suis inscrite aux auditions, mais ça ne fait pas de doute que je serai prise. Les autres membres ont l'air sympa, mais ils n'ont clairement pas le niveau. L'un d'entre eux a tout de même tenté de rapper quand je suis allée au stand, et c'était absolument affreux pour mes pauvres tympans.  
Tant mieux, ça me fera moins de concurrence.**_

 _ **Je suis actuellement dans ma chambre attitrée, la 696. Je n'aime pas trop ce nombre, je le trouve barbare et pas assez élégant. Quelque chose du genre 76 aurait été plus classe. Je n'aime pas le chiffre 9.**_

 _ **Bref, j'ai hâte de voir ma colocataire ! Je suis sûre qu'on va devenir très amies ! On pourra sortir ensemble, partager nos secrets, et aller en cours ensemble ! Peut-être même qu'elle voudra aussi faire partie de la chorale ? Je lui donnerai des cours si elle ne sait pas chanter, car je suis quelqu'un d'altruiste.**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à u**_

 _ **MA NOUVELLE COLOCTAIRE VIENT D'ARRIVER ! JE TE LAISSE**_

Je haussai un sourcil. Elle écrivait dans ce journal comme si elle s'adressait à une vraie personne. Cette fille me dépassait.  
Je me replongeai tout de même dans ma lecture.  
Eh, ça allait parler de moi, c'était forcément intéressant.

 _ **Elle s'appelle Santana. C'est drôle, comme prénom. C'est sûrement latino.**_

 _Bien joué_ , me moquai-je intérieurement.

 _ **D'habitude, je ne suis pas sensible à la beauté des femmes, mais Santana est très belle. Très… sexy.**_

Je déglutis. Savoir que c'était Rachel Berry qui avait écrit ces mots sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise. Non pas que je trouve anormal qu'on me trouve sexy, au contraire, mais je considérais le nain comme un être asexué qui ne pouvait et ne _devait_ pas avoir de telles pensées envers moi. Maintenant, je comprenais ce que devait avoir ressenti Quinn lorsque Berry lui faisait des avances. C'était _répugnant._

 _ **Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, mais je suis sûre que nous allons bien nous entendre. Certes, elle est un peu agressive, mais je suis sûre que c'est une couverture et qu'au fond, elle a un grand cœur !**_

 _ **Je lui ai proposé de faire partie de la chorale, mais elle a refusé. Je n'aurais qu'à insister. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait chanter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens.**_

Je marquai une pause. Il est vrai que je savais chanter. J'avais même une très belle voix, sans vouloir me vanter. Mais c'était toujours quelque chose que j'avais gardé pour moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je chantais uniquement quand j'étais seule, sous la douche ou quand j'écoutais de la musique dans ma chambre. Mais ça, Berry ne pouvait pas le savoir, c'était un pur hasard qu'elle l'ait deviné.

Les pages suivantes étaient ennuyeuses. Berry racontait sa vie, les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, et expliquait à quel point elle était une artiste torturée. Bref, du Rachel tout craché. Je décidai alors de survoler ses écrits et de m'arrêter quand un mot attirait mon attention.

C'est là que je vis à nouveau mon prénom.

 _ **Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Santana m'envoie toujours balader... Je suis pourtant quelqu'un d'agréable. Je fais de mon mieux pour apprendre à la connaître, mais elle ne me dit rien sur elle, alors c'est moi qui fait la discussion. Peut-être que c'est sa manière d'être ? En tout cas, je l'apprécie vraiment. Je sens que si je continue, on va finir par s'entendre. J'ai vraiment envie d'être amie avec elle.**_

 _Dios mio,_ ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve. Ou imbus d'elle-même, je ne savais pas. Mais en général lorsque quelqu'un ne vous répond pas et refuse d'avoir une quelconque discussion, c'est qu'il ne veut tout simplement _pas_ vous parler. Apparemment, le gnome avait du mal à concevoir qu'on ne veuille pas être ami avec elle.

Je passai encore plusieurs pages.

 _ **Cher journal,**_

 _ **Je suis un peu perturbée. Hier, je suis rentrée lorsque Santana était en train de se changer. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder. Même de dos, j'ai pu voir qu'elle avait un corps magnifique, un corps d'athlète. C'est la première fois que j'admire le corps d'une femme… Est ce que ça veut dire que je suis attirée par les femmes ? Cedi dit, ce matin encore, j'ai vu un garçon très mignon sur le campus, et je n'aurais pas été contre l'embrasser… Oh ! Ce dilemme qui me tourmente entre les hommes et les femmes serait PAR-FAIT pour une adaptation en comédie musicale ! Je vais devoir explorer ce côté de moi-même.**_

Mon sang se glaça. _Non_. C'était impossible. Le hobbit ne pouvait pas avoir des vues sur moi, elle en pinçait pour Quinn, pas moi, _bordel_ ! Ou alors avait-elle changé de cible en rencontrant Q ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Il fallait que je lise la suite.

Je tournai fiévreusement plusieurs pages avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle avait écrit après la soirée où je lui avais proposé de nous accompagner, Quinn et moi.

 _ **Ô, journal,**_ _**je suis DEVASTEE.**_

 _ **Hier, Santana m'a proposé de l'accompagner en soirée. J'étais ravie ! J'allais peut-être enfin pouvoir explorer la Rachel en moi qui aime les filles !**_

 _ **Cependant, un obstacle s'est mis sur ma route : Quinn. Santana ne m'avait pas vraiment parlé d'elle, mais je l'ai aperçue plusieurs fois avec une blonde avec qui elle a avait l'air de bien s'entendre. Peut-être un peu trop à mon goût.  
Je l'ai rencontrée hier. Elle est magnifique, elle aussi. Mais c'est Santana que je préfère. Une idée digne d'une héroïne de film m'est alors venue ! Pour obtenir l'attention de Santana, il faut que Quinn s'intéresse à moi. Elle me verra alors comme un objet de désir, et je pourrai accomplir ma destinée et vivre une histoire passionnelle avec elle. **_

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'étais en train de lire. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il devait y avoir une autre explication quelque part.

 _ **J'ai donc tenté quelques approches avec Quinn pendant la soirée, mais elle n'a pas semblée intéressée. Il faudra que je redouble d'effort.**_

 _ **J'ai perdu mon objectif de vue au fur et à mesure que mon taux d'alcoolémie a augmenté. Je crois bien avoir croisé Santana dans la soirée, mais je me rappelle surtout avoir passé le quart de la nuit à embrasser un garçon dont je ne me souviens même pas le nom. Puis, là survient le drame : je me suis retrouvée dans son lit !  
Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce que nous avons fait, mais je me suis réveillée en sous vêtements. Je suis donc rentrée précipitamment dans ma chambre, et là, mon cœur a été brisé en milles morceaux : Quinn et Santana se trouvaient dans le même lit ! **_

_**Ce fut un coup dur. Cependant, je ne perds pas espoir, au contraire, ça n'a fait que me booster. Tu sais que je suis persévérante, fidèle journal. Et toutes les grandes stars ont connu des échecs avant de briller, et ce sera mon cas aussi. Dès demain, je vais redoubler d'efforts pour que Quinn s'intéresse à moi et pour rendre Santana jalouse. Ainsi, elle se rendra compte que nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre.**_

Je fermai brusquement ce maudit carnet.

 _Mierda._

J'étais horrifiée. Je ne savais pas ce qui me choquait le plus dans ce que je venais de lire : le fait que ce putain de gnome à frange craque en fait pour moi, ou le fait qu'elle soit assez tordue pour avoir fait semblant pendant UN MOIS de vouloir Quinn ?

Un malaise s'empara de moi. Je me mis a imaginer Berry en train de m'observer dormir, de renifler mes vêtements lorsque je n'étais pas là, de – STOP. Non. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Qui savait ce que son petit esprit tordu avait pu imaginer ?

J'avais peur de rouvrir son journal et de lire la suite. Sachant que ce que je venais de lire ne datait que de la première semaine, je n'osais même pas imaginer la suite.

La curiosité prit cependant le dessus et je me rendis directement à la dernière page.

 _ **Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu me faire ça à MOI, Rachel Berry, future star internationale ! Elle m'a humiliée… Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle s'intéressait à moi, puis je me suis donnée en spectacle pour elle. Oui, cher journal, j'ai chanté une chanson d'amour à Quinn en public. Je l'ai fait parce que, de cette manière, j'étais sûre que Santana y assisterait et que ça suffirait à la rendre folle de jalousie ! Il suffisait juste qu'elle entende ma voix mélodieuse, et c'était dans la poche ! Mais Quinn a tout gâché. Elle m'a humiliée, manipulée, bafouée !**_

 _ **Je ne pourrai jamais supporter le regard moqueur de Santana. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de changer de chambre, c'est la seule solution. Peut-être que je lui manquerai et qu'elle me demandera de revenir, qui sait ?**_

 _ **En tout cas, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.**_

Je fermai lentement le journal.

J'étais en état de choc.

Pendant tout ce temps là, le nain avait élaboré un plan tordu pour me plaire à MOI ?  
J'étais partagée entre le dégoût, l'aberration et le déni.

Finalement, je décidai d'appeler Quinn – peu importe si elle dormait ou pas, c'était une situation d'urgence – pour lui faire partager ma découverte.

 **…**

Ça faisait maintenant 20 minutes qu'elle était en train de s'esclaffer sur mon lit, les larmes aux yeux. Et ça commençait _clairement_ à m'agacer.

\- Bon, ça va, _dios mio_! C'est très drôle, on a compris. On peut essayer de trouver une explication rationnelle, maintenant ?

Quinn se releva, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle essuya une larme au coin de son oeil.

\- Rationnelle ? _Rationnelle ?_

Elle recommença à rire.

\- Désolée, S, commença-t-elle en voyant mon regard noir. Mais y'a rien de rationnel dans tout ça, elle est juste encore plus tarée que ce que je pensais.

Je m'écroulai à mon tour sur mon lit en soupirant.

 _\- Pourquoi_ c'est toujours par moi que sont attirés les tordus ? me plaignis-je.

Quinn s'allongea près de moi et je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon visage.

\- Parce que _tout le monde_ est attiré par toi, Santana, murmura-t-elle.

Etais-je en train de rêver ou Quinn était en train de me draguer ouvertement ?  
En tout cas, son ton me donna des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Même les belles blondes sadiques ? rétorquai-je en tournant mon visage pour lui faire face.

Les lèvres de Q s'étirèrent en un sourire énigmatique, et je la vis rougir légèrement. Puis, elle se redressa précipitamment, comme pour cacher sa gêne.

\- En tout cas, on dirait bien que t'es enfin tranquille, constata-t-elle en regardant le mur d'en face désormais vierge. J'ai même pas le droit à un "merci" ?

\- Oh, arrête, on sait toutes les deux que ça t'a beaucoup amusée.

Quinn se contenta de m'adresser un regard joueur, et reporta son attention sur le mur d'en face.

Je me relevai à mon tour. Je ne savais pas trop comment demander à Quinn de devenir ma nouvelle colocataire. Je me sentais bête d'hésiter à lui demander, moi qui suis toujours directe. Je n'avais aucun problème à insulter à inconnu ou à faire des remarques sexuelles à tout le monde, mais je n'étais même pas foutu de demander à la blonde de venir poser ses valises dans ma chambre. _Estupida._

Je me giflai intérieurement, outrée par cette timidité absurde qui s'était soudainement emparée de moi, et je me jetai à l'eau.

\- Ça te dirait de déménager ton petit derrière de blanche ici ? Maintenant que t'as prouvé que tu pouvais être démoniaque, Snix et moi serions ravis de t'accueillir dans la chambre 666.

Quinn ne se retourna pas vers moi, mais je la vis sourire.

\- Mmh, tu parles souvent de Snix, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu…

\- Oh, crois-moi blondie, tu veux pas le rencontrer, lui répondis-je sur un ton joueur.

Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna vers moi.

\- Je vais faire ma valise, dit-elle simplement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de la découverte de Santana ? Est ce que Rachel a oublié volontairement ce journal ?**

 **A votre avis, comment va se passer la colocation Santana/Quinn ?**

 **A bientôt !**

 **P.S : j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction (toujours du Quinntana) qui s'appelle Bittersweet; n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil !**


End file.
